


不爱而别

by wsmd



Category: UNINE (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:55:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 32,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24835741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wsmd/pseuds/wsmd
Summary: 夏瀚宇×姚明明，abo带球跑
Relationships: Xia Hanyu/Yao Mingming
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

姚明明打开门，一团巨大的毛茸茸迅速扑过来，伸出温热的舌头讨好地蹭他的小腿肚，热情得仿佛在迎接这个家的另一位主人。

夏瀚宇把妹坨从姚明明身上扒下来，十分恨铁不成钢地呼噜了一把它的头。他不知道为什么自己养了好几年的宠物会对姚明明这个没见过几次的陌生人如此亲昵。

但他总不可能去责怪一只阿拉斯加。夏瀚宇收起心底零星的挫败感，低头看了一会换棉拖的姚明明，他总感觉姚明明好像又瘦了一点，本来就没什么肉的身体藏在宽松的条纹毛衣里，单薄瘦削得让人特别想从背后抱住他。

这个危险的想法刚冒出一点苗头来，就立即被夏瀚宇扼杀。夏瀚宇惊诧了一秒，就在这一秒的迟疑间，姚明明已经换好了拖鞋，夏瀚宇的目光于是马上移开，心不在焉地落在雪白的墙壁上。

为了避免再萌生奇怪的念头，夏瀚宇主动开口：“星星在房间。”

女儿永远是他们之间拯救气氛的话题。姚明明“嗯”一声，先去看女儿。

睡梦中的夏星紧皱着眉头，白净的小脸因为发烧泛着红，眼下还有几道明显的泪痕，姚明明心疼地探了探她额头的温度，小姑娘发出迷迷糊糊的呓语：“明明爸爸……”

姚明明掉下来一滴泪。

他觉得自己亏欠女儿太多。从前是物质上，如今是精神上，他一直都没有给夏星完整的亲情和家庭，他无论如何都配不上是一个好爸爸。

夏瀚宇正在客厅抽一支烟，见姚明明从楼上下来了，动作干脆地摁灭还剩一半的烟，把方才在超市购买的食材拎到厨房去。

都是夏星爱吃的，很家常的菜色。姚明明很少同时在一顿饭上做这么多道菜，以前太穷了，能吃饱都算是万幸，夏星跟着他受了很多苦。

但夏瀚宇有钱，夏瀚宇有很多钱，不用像他一样，为了生计奔波，为了一点小钱斤斤计较，也不用担心能不能交上房租或者凑够女儿的学费。这是他忍痛把女儿交出去的很大一部分原因。

姚明明围上围裙，撩起袖子，很快忙活起来。

夏瀚宇没走，沉默着帮他洗菜或者递刀具。递刀具这种事虽然看上去莫名其妙地体贴，但实际上只会碍手碍脚，于是夏瀚宇便专注地洗菜，一根玉米来来回回洗七八遍。等到终于没有菜可以洗的时候，夏瀚宇仍然没有离开厨房，站在一旁看姚明明做饭。

姚明明很不自在，这种不自在主要是来自夏瀚宇反常的态度，这样的态度令他诚惶诚恐。

距离上次见面已经过去了很长时间。姚明明的生活依旧一团糟，身体疲惫地运转，因此晚上接到陌生电话时，他的脑袋还有点混沌：“喂？”

对方沉默了片刻，姚明明几乎能猜到是谁了。姚明明并不惊讶夏瀚宇是怎么知道他的号码的，夏瀚宇有手眼通天的本事，如果想要他的私人信息简直易如反掌。

“睡了吗？”电话那头是熟悉的低哑的声音，夏瀚宇可有可无地如此寒暄一句，但这句属实多余，并且以夏瀚宇对他的印象来说，他们之间根本不需要这样的问候，因而夏瀚宇也没等他回答就继续说道，“星星发烧了，吵着要吃你做的饭。”

姚明明的心被揪起来，慌忙问：“星星怎么样？烧得严不严重？你们在哪，我马上过来。”

“我在你家楼下。”夏瀚宇说，“你下来吧。”

姚明明随便披了件外套，匆匆忙忙地从破旧的出租房跑下来，上了夏瀚宇的车。

夏瀚宇今天开了一辆很普通很低调的大众，没有配司机，是自己开车来的。车内打着充足的暖气，姚明明跑得又急，额头上出了一层薄薄的汗：“星星怎么样？为什么突然发烧？吃了药了吗？烧退了吗？要不要看医生？还有没有哪里不舒服？”

这一通问句没经过大脑就直接涌出，姚明明说完才发觉自己过于着急，浓郁的关切和担忧藏不住也没法藏，他后知后觉这样是否会引起夏瀚宇的反感，像以前一样换来几句奚落。

但夏瀚宇打着方向盘调转车头，只是平静地说：“吃了药已经睡了。又哭又闹，一定要见你。”

他们去公馆附近的连锁超市买菜，夏瀚宇一言不发地推着购物车，姚明明认真地挑选食材，看起来像一对平常的夫夫或者感情稳定的恋人。

夏瀚宇鲜有逛超市的经历，太日常的事放到他身上总伴随着诡异的违和感，他自己也认定比起买菜做饭还是打打杀杀更适合他，何况他唯一会做的饭就是泡泡面——如果泡面也可以算做饭的话——也懒得像姚明明一样细心地比对保质期。

所以他能做的就是到收银台拿出手机打开付款码，当合格的提款机和苦力，提沉甸甸的大号塑料袋。

姚明明跟在夏瀚宇身后，想不明白夏瀚宇忽然积极起来做这些事的原因，他权当夏瀚宇是看在女儿的面子上，施舍给他一点平心静气。

想到这里，姚明明有点分神，手下没注意被锋利的刀割了一道口子，立即渗出鲜红的血珠来。姚明明把手指含进嘴里，并不在意，过了一会把切好的肉放进锅里炒。

他炒菜的动作带起头发的抖动，露出后颈上的抑制贴，没贴好，有点歪歪扭扭，应该是出门前仓促贴上的。

夏瀚宇强迫症发作，怎么看那片抑制贴怎么觉得不舒服，下意识伸手要给它贴正了，好让它看起来稍微顺眼一些。

指尖刚碰到，姚明明马上警觉地回头，他对身体接触非常敏感，尤其是Alpha的接近。他眼底的惊慌和戒备一览无遗，夏瀚宇的手悻悻地缩回来，尴尬地咳了一声掩饰，没有为自己找借口开脱。

姚明明把最后一道菜盛好端上桌，取下围裙上楼叫女儿吃饭。

小妮子已经醒了，见到姚明明不可思议地瞪大眼睛张大嘴呆了足足五秒，两颊不知道是发烧还是兴奋的红，扑上去对着姚明明的脸吧唧一大口亲，眼睛亮得像她名字里的星星：“爸爸！”

姚明明被夏瀚宇折腾得惊疑不定的心得到完整的救赎，他从见到夏瀚宇开始就惯性一般地紧张，神经一直紧绷，加上女儿生病的事更是忧虑不已，这会才彻底放松下来，捏捏夏星的脸，温柔地笑：“宝贝，想不想我？”

“想死明明爸爸了！”夏星的表情鲜活许多，一扫生病的阴霾苦痛，撅着小嘴开始娇蛮地告状，“还是明明爸爸好，瀚宇爸爸太笨了，辫子都不会扎，扎得丑死了！给我买的小裙子也不好看！连讲故事都不会，我才不想听什么美女与野兽，我要听美人鱼和白雪公主……”

说着说着她的声音逐渐低了下去，圆溜溜的大眼睛心虚地朝门口看，姚明明顺着她的目光看过去，才发现夏瀚宇站在房间门口。

夏瀚宇走过来，站在姚明明面前，高大的身形投下来一片阴影。

他拿了一片创可贴过来。

姚明明愣了一下。他刚才切菜的时候把手划伤了，夏瀚宇自然看到了。姚明明有点局促起来，接过创口贴：“谢谢。”

夏星看看夏瀚宇，又看看姚明明，觉得气氛好像怪怪的，但总之不是坏事，她轻快地跳下床，一只手牵起姚明明的手，另一只手去抓夏瀚宇的手，幸福地偷笑：“吃饭！”

一顿饭吃下来氛围意外融洽，原本姚明明和夏瀚宇没什么过多的话题可以交谈，但有活泼烂漫的夏星在，像只小麻雀叽叽喳喳说个不停，空气就变得活跃起来。

夏瀚宇强调餐桌礼仪：“夏星，吃饭的时候不许说话。”

夏星倒进姚明明怀里，撒着娇控诉道：“明明爸爸你看，瀚宇爸爸又凶我……凶死了，瀚宇爸爸是大坏蛋！”

夏瀚宇无语了，他顿悟果然女人都是不讲道理的，即便是四岁的小女孩也一样。

姚明明为难地看了夏瀚宇一眼，有些无措。他不可能陪着夏星胡闹说什么诸如“干吗凶孩子”、“讲两句话怎么了”的话来讨女儿欢心，即使这种事在其他美满的AO家庭非常常见——因为他们本来也就不是真正意义上的一家人。

于是夏瀚宇选择自己妥协，他无奈地对夏星说：“我闭嘴，行了吧。”

夏星“咯咯咯”地笑，双手握拳，气势十足地说：“打倒Alpha！向Alpha恶势力勇敢说不！”

姚明明十分诧异：“你这些话是跟谁学的？”

“姑姑教我的。”夏星骄傲地挺了挺小胸脯，有模有样特别神气地说，“姑姑说，Alpha没一个好东西。”

夏瀚宇：“……”

关于夏瀚宇的家世，姚明明听说过一些，知道夏瀚宇除了有个Alpha弟弟以外，还有一个Beta姐姐。只是没想到他姐姐会如此痛恨Alpha，虽然这里面很可能有夸大的成分在，但姚明明依然好奇，能这样嫉Alpha如仇的夏瀚宇姐姐会是一个怎样的人。

吃完饭，夏星欢快地跑去客厅看动画片，姚明明收拾起桌子，夏瀚宇却从他手中拿过了脏碗筷。

姚明明不解地抬头，夏瀚宇脸上没什么表情：“我洗吧。你去陪星星吧。”

姚明明错愕地看着他，以为自己听错了。

可夏瀚宇没有流露出情绪来，他更多时候都是喜怒不形于色的，他在情绪掌控方面修炼多年，已然达到炉火纯青的地步。

夏瀚宇去洗碗了，姚明明不太能想象他洗碗的样子，他看起来不像是会做家务的人。姚明明趴在厨房门口偷偷看了一会，夏瀚宇果然打碎了两个盘子。姚明明想笑，忍住了。

夏瀚宇一早就察觉到姚明明在看他，他对于轻微的响动尤其是脚步声尤其敏锐，几乎形成了条件反射。他忽然变得有点紧张。

对洗碗这件事，夏瀚宇可以说是极其陌生。他常年一个人住，家务都是阿姨做的，也不常在家里吃饭。他有很多事要处理，很多生意要谈，没有时间花费在生活琐事上。在他看来花钱才是提升生活质量的最好办法，家务这种事不需要他亲力亲为，太累太麻烦。姐姐经常骂他一身毛病。

他没想到他居然打碎了盘子，还是两个。这实在有够丢脸，夏瀚宇转过身来想说几句话挽回颜面，姚明明却慌张地跑走了。

姚明明在夏瀚宇家里留到很晚。夏星很开心，缠着姚明明玩游戏，要姚明明喂她吃水果，还拉着姚明明拍照片。

后来她喊夏瀚宇过来一起拍照，姚明明下意识要拒绝这种出格举动，但夏星扁着嘴，特别委屈：“我是病人，这个小要求也不能满足我吗？我想和爸爸们合照，不可以吗？”

姚明明看她那个快要哭的表情，哪里还忍心说什么不同意的话，他正要再哄夏星两句，夏瀚宇却来了。他刚洗了澡，上半身裸着，下面围了条浴巾，头发往后撩上去，露出光滑饱满的额头。

夏星飞快地伸出两只小手把脸捂住，气呼呼地大叫：“爸爸你怎么可以不穿衣服呢！我是女孩子呀！”

夏瀚宇把罪状推给她：“你自己急着催我过来。”

他在姚明明旁边坐下来，手撑在姚明明身后，仿佛丝毫不觉得这样的动作和距离有什么不妥，对夏星说：“不是要拍照吗？”

夏星闻言手忙脚乱地在一堆玩具和画本里找她的手机，可不久前才用过的手机却不知道是被扔进了积木堆还是娃娃里，好半天都没找到。

夏瀚宇有点不耐烦，解锁了自己的手机塞到夏星手里：“用我的。”

贴近的时候姚明明感受到他身上残留的洗完澡未完全散去的热气，还有很淡的沐浴露香味，混杂着一丝极有侵占性的味道。姚明明浑身僵硬，Alpha或许因为刚洗完澡身体处于放松的状态，没有有意控制自己的信息素。

夏瀚宇也反应过来了，他在家向来不注意信息素的收放，以前家里只有他一个人，后来多了女儿，但夏星离分化还早着，他没必要克制。夏瀚宇不动声色地收敛了信息素。

夏星钻到他们两个中间，举起手机拍了十几张照片，还不满地指示夏瀚宇：“瀚宇爸爸，你笑一下嘛，别老是板着脸，不好看。”

很晚了，夏星打着哈欠困意绵绵，姚明明抱她回房间，给她讲了她爱听的童话故事。

夏星上下眼皮打架，快要睡着了，却还抱着姚明明的手臂，留恋地说：“明明爸爸，你别走好不好？留下来陪星星一起睡……”

但姚明明不得不走了。

时间已经过了零点，他骗夏星说自己会留下来，好不容易把夏星哄睡着了，想了想还是决定跟夏瀚宇说一声。

夏瀚宇在阳台打电话，似乎很不愉快，出来的时候脸色还很不好看。姚明明犹豫了一下，说：“星星睡了……那我就先走了。”

“我送你吧。”夏瀚宇说。

他的表情滴水不露，仿佛只是麻烦过姚明明后出于礼貌所呈现的一些该有的体贴。他向来是沉得住气的人，不然也不会坐到今天这个位置。除了在姚明明面前控制不住地失态过几次，其他情况下夏瀚宇都维持着冷静从容的体面，这是他的一种伪装。

但姚明明直觉夏瀚宇有话要跟他说。

这一晚夏瀚宇做了太多不像他会做的事了，从提购物袋到拿创可贴，从洗碗到拍照片，姚明明隐隐觉得不仅仅是女儿的原因。而且夏瀚宇对他本不存在体贴，夏瀚宇之前明明是厌恶他的。

回去的路上两个人都没有说话，车子在姚明明的出租屋楼下停稳了，姚明明以为是自己想多了，解开安全带准备下车：“谢谢。”

夏瀚宇终于开口了：“姚明明。”

姚明明抬头看他。

他说：“跟我结婚吧。”


	2. Chapter 2

夏灏丰至今仍然非常懵逼，怎么才一个星期没回家，他就多了一个“嫂子”。

彼时他在酒吧鬼混，躺在温香暖玉里左拥右抱，姐姐一个电话打来让他赶紧滚来九号公馆吃饭，他还以为姐夫大驾光临，特意换了套崭新的西装，喷上骚包的名贵香水，捯饬得人模狗样的，郑重且麻溜地滚回家。

九号公馆是他哥夏瀚宇住的地方，夏灏丰以前偶尔会在那里小住，不过后来夏瀚宇不允许他带Omega回来乱搞，他也就不怎么去了。

刚进门，小侄女就踏着毛绒绒的兔子拖鞋噔噔噔跑过来，兴高采烈地迎接他：“小叔！你来啦！”

夏灏丰和夏星的感情一直不错，虽然他不知道这小丫头是他哥在外面跟谁生的，但夏星机灵可爱还嘴甜，特别讨人喜欢，他宝贝得不行，经常带夏星出去玩或吃大餐，大方地给她买许多昂贵的玩具。

夏灏丰蹲下身，把夏星抱起来，亲昵地碰了碰她的脸颊：“臭丫头，想不想小叔？”

夏星抱着他的脖子，楚楚可怜地撒娇：“当然想啦！小叔坏坏，这么长时间都不来看星星，罚小叔给星星买糖吃！”

小妮子今天绑了两个低马尾，用可爱的小猫头绳固定着，夏灏丰轻轻拉了拉，十分好奇：“你今天这辫子扎得挺好啊，你爸扎的？”不过他也心知不可能是夏瀚宇给夏星梳的头，夏瀚宇扎头发的技术不堪入目，夏星向他吐槽过好几次。

“爸爸扎的。”夏星玩着夏灏丰的耳钉，乌黑水灵的大眼睛滴溜溜地转了转，又带着炫耀的意味非常骄傲地说，“但是不是瀚宇爸爸扎的，是明明爸爸扎的。”

什么瀚宇爸爸明明爸爸的，夏灏丰被这一串爸爸弄得一头雾水，夏星忽然喊了一声“明明爸爸”，夏灏丰顺着夏星的方向看去，看到一个陌生又有些熟悉的面孔，有些拘谨地对他说：“你好。”

作为Alpha，夏灏丰自然发现这是一个Omega。只是——

他哥家里怎么会有Omega？

和风流成性的自己不同，夏瀚宇在感情方面并不用心，虽然有时会找床伴解决生理需求，但夏瀚宇从来不会带Omega回家。

夏灏丰打量了一下这个Omega——有点姿色，但看起来不像是夏瀚宇喜欢的类型。他回想起夏瀚宇从前的几任床伴，大多是妩媚放荡的款，眼前的这位明显清纯许多。而且夏瀚宇往常的情人都是小明星或模特，抑或是比较爱玩的名门千金，这个Omega却更普通一点，好看是好看，但没什么气质……

“你个小兔崽子还知道回来。”夏灏丰的思索被打断，姐姐夏洛昀正从旋转楼梯上走下来，没好气地骂道，“我真怕你醉死温柔乡，到时候直接让我去收尸。”

夏洛昀刚生完孩子没多久，还在调养身子，平日都是素面朝天，但今天打扮得格外隆重，不仅化了精致的全妆，还佩戴了价值不菲的首饰。夏灏丰被这个阵仗惊了一下，平常就算是公婆在他姐也不一定会这么重视。

“哪能呢？我哪舍得让我亲爱的姐姐伤心呢？”夏灏丰嬉皮笑脸地接话，夏洛昀已经走到他和那个Omega面前，神色温和下来：“明明，这是夏灏丰，我和夏瀚宇的弟弟。”

介绍完，夏洛昀又转过来对不明所以的夏灏丰解释道：“你嫂子，姚明明。跟你哥已经领证了，大家以后就是一家人了。”

简简单单的两句话却仿佛平地一声惊雷，夏灏丰震惊地愣在原地，一时消化不过来这个惊天消息。他又仔仔细细地把姚明明从头到尾看了一遍，想到方才夏星说的“明明爸爸”，电光火石间明白了个大概，心想不会吧，这么狗血的戏码居然在他们家上演了？

“少看两眼，你哥一会该不高兴了。”夏洛昀半开玩笑地调侃道，目光意味深长地停留在姚明明身上。姚明明摸了摸鼻子，假装听不明白她话里的深意。

说话间夏瀚宇也下来了，从夏灏丰手里把夏星抱了过去，眉头微蹙，阴沉沉地看了夏灏丰一眼：“把你信息素收一收。”

夏灏丰奇了怪了，他信息素掌控得好好的，也没在易感期，哪里那么容易就泄出来。夏灏丰抬起一条手臂闻了闻身上的味道，顿时好像明白了什么：“……这是我新买的香水。哥，我亲哥，你连我信息素是什么味道都不记得了吗？”

“我为什么要记得你信息素的味道。”夏瀚宇冷酷地抛下一句，带女儿去看动画片了。

一个Omega居然能让他哥草木皆兵，夏灏丰觉得新奇，对姚明明也佩服了几分。一物降一物，原来这个世界上真的有人能治得住夏瀚宇。

不过他倒是挺乐意看他哥成家的，夏瀚宇这么些年身边没什么人，夏灏丰有时也错觉他哥是真的寂寞。虽说结婚这件事来得始料不及，但总归是喜事，况且姐姐看起来对姚明明也很满意的样子，夏灏丰就更无所谓了。

然而夏灏丰总感觉他哥和他嫂子之间有股莫名的生疏。

比如吃饭的时候，两个人虽然坐在一起，但却隔着一段过大的距离，筷子伸向同一道菜时都会及时移开。

比如姚明明不小心蹭到了汤汁，夏瀚宇顺手抽了张纸巾给他，姚明明接过来竟然还对夏瀚宇说了声“谢谢”。

——谢谢！正常夫夫之间，这种小事还用说“谢谢”？夏灏丰迷惑地脑补了一会，此情此景也太像包办婚姻了吧，莫非这Omega是老头硬塞过来的？他脑海中浮现夏星和姚明明十分亲近的模样，不禁以为是夏父用孩子来逼夏瀚宇乖乖就范结婚，当下对夏瀚宇分外同情。

饭吃的差不多的时候，夏洛昀凑到夏星耳旁不知道说了句什么，小妮子就跳下凳子先回房间了。

支走了夏星，夏洛昀这才缓缓开口：“明明啊，我知道夏瀚宇以前对你做了很多混账事，他确实不是东西。但我这个做姐姐的还是要为他说几句话。既然你们已经结婚了，过去的事就让它过去吧，星星也不小了，你俩遇事也多为孩子着想着想。”夏洛昀举起杯子，“来，我以茶代酒，这杯敬你。”

姚明明垂着眼，拿起手边盛着红酒的酒杯同她碰杯：“嗯，我知道。”

他不是不在意过往的那些事，夏瀚宇对他的羞辱和伤害都是他心底的一道深深的伤疤，但为了女儿，他不想再去计较从前种种。事情发展到如今的地步姚明明始料未及，再追究对双方都没有好处，只会闹得不愉快。

夏洛昀冲夏瀚宇使了个眼色：“你也说两句。”

一直沉默不语的夏瀚宇舔了舔有些干燥的唇，他并不是善于表达自己的人，想了几秒才略显笨拙地说：“我会对他好的。”

姚明明微微偏头，很快地看了一眼夏瀚宇。夏瀚宇说的话朴实，语气却是温柔的，让他生出短暂的恍惚来。

他能相信夏瀚宇此刻的承诺吗？

夏灏丰对夏瀚宇和姚明明的过去一概不知，但他不至于蠢到在餐桌上问话，于是他把杯中的酒很有诚意地满上，其乐融融地说漂亮话：“嫂子，欢迎你成为我们家的一份子。”

不多时，姐夫先来接走了夏洛昀，夏灏丰没别的事，就留下来陪夏星多玩了一会，答应下次来给她买糖和公主裙，还顺便做了好人，把夏星哄睡着了。

眼看时间也不早了，夏灏丰不好意思再继续打扰下去，毕竟他哥这新婚燕尔的，同为Alpha，他很能理解，因此他简单地跟哥嫂告了别就走了。

送走了客人，姚明明抱着睡衣正准备去洗澡，夏瀚宇却叫住了他。

“你……”夏瀚宇的神色有些不自然，迟疑片刻，还是说，“发情期要到了？”

因为是特殊体质，姚明明每次发情期的周期都不太一样，长则三四个月，短则七八天，毫无规律可言，不像其他普通的Omega，维持着一个月一次的稳定频率，所以他并不能准确地预料到自己的发情期。夏瀚宇这样一说，姚明明才惊觉血液里有股燥热在不安地窜动，这种感觉他太熟悉了，是发情的前兆。

姚明明窘迫地拿了扔在床头的手机，脸已经开始有点发热：“我去买抑制剂。”

夏瀚宇看了眼时间，提醒他：“这个点药店应该已经关门了。”

姚明明懊恼不已，他应该早点准备好抑制剂的，不然现在也不会落到这个尴尬的境地。没有抑制剂，他要如何度过发情期呢？何况他身边还有一个Alpha，万一又……

“你要是不介意，”夏瀚宇掩饰般地咳了一声，目光乱移，低沉的嗓音似乎还带着些紧张和小心翼翼，“我给你临时标记吧。”

临时标记……姚明明没想到夏瀚宇会主动提出临时标记，他有点犹豫，临时标记说是大事却也无足轻重，说是小事好像又不是，带着Alpha的味道过一段时间，就像是被打了烙印的所有物一样。

但眼下这似乎是最好的解决方式了，比起抑制剂，还是临时标记安全又有效。

体内的冲动愈发清晰，信息素不受控制地往外散发，欲望慢慢啃食他的意志，姚明明怕有意外，便点点头：“麻烦你了。”

他趴在床上，夏瀚宇单膝跪在他身侧，一只手轻轻扶着他的肩膀，另一只手撩起他后颈的碎发。

带着薄茧的指腹摩挲着姚明明的腺体，Alpha释放了一些自己的信息素，安抚着在Omega身体里横冲直撞的暴躁情绪，姚明明稍微稳定下来，紧抓着床单的指节也放松些许。

腺体被咬破的瞬间，姚明明浑身剧烈地抖了一下，陌生的感觉过电般包裹着他。

在夏瀚宇之前，姚明明没有过Alpha。发情期全靠抑制剂，没钱买抑制剂的时候，只能把自己锁在房间里，硬生生熬下来。女儿出生后，他的发情期变得极其混乱，更是被成倍增长的情欲折磨得痛苦不堪。

想到过去，姚明明的心被狠狠刺痛了，情热使他异常脆弱，如浪潮般席卷而来的回忆又把他扔进了一片无助不安的海域里。

Alpha的信息素源源不断地灌进来，临时标记已近末尾，夏瀚宇的唇还贴在他的后颈上，鼻息滚烫，姚明明身体瘫软，脑袋发昏，情不自禁地漏出一声软绵绵的呻吟来，像小兽的呜咽声。

身后的人顿了一秒，继而又凑过来亲吻着他的腺体。边亲一只手边从姚明明的肩膀沿着后背游弋到腰上，姚明明愣神的工夫，棉质衬衫被掀起了一角，夏瀚宇的手伸进了他的衣服，抚摸着他腰上光滑细腻的肌肤。

掠夺是Alpha的本能，纵使在漫长的进化时间里，他们变得克制文明，但骨子里刻着的，依然是难以磨灭的残暴。

硬挺的性器隔着布料戳着姚明明的臀丘，姚明明被蹭得难受，眯着眼失神地看着枕头上的格纹，他低低喘着气，被夏瀚宇的信息素撩拨得绵软无力，下体被体液浸得有些湿润，渴求着Alpha的爱抚。

他情动了。

虽然和夏瀚宇发生过不止一次的关系，但都是很不美好的记忆，姚明明意识深处还有恐惧和排斥，此刻却不得不屈服于本能。

而且Alpha似乎也处在欲望的深渊中，夏瀚宇呼吸逐渐粗重，信息素临近爆发，抬起姚明明的一条腿，将他整个人转过来朝自己的方向拉近了些，修长的手指去勾姚明明的裤子边缘。

看清姚明明脸的一瞬间，夏瀚宇愣住了：“……你怎么哭了？”

姚明明尚未反应过来，摸了摸自己的脸，果然摸到一手泪水。他不知道自己什么时候哭的，或许是体质原因，他在发情期前后总是会忍不住想哭的冲动，纯粹是纯生理性的流泪，眼泪会不知不觉地沿着眼眶滚落。

夏瀚宇的动作停了下来。他还以为，姚明明对于他的身体接触没有像之前那么抵触，意思是默许了跟他上床。

看来是他自作多情了。

意识到这点，夏瀚宇清醒了几分，立即压制自己的信息素。他的欲火虽然被发情中的Omega点燃，却也没到完全不能控制的地步，只不过干柴遇烈火，要用极大的自制力，那种滋味很不好受。

夏瀚宇松开抓着姚明明脚踝的手，姚明明的脚踝纤细，手感很好，他还有点留恋。夏瀚宇尴尬地把姚明明凌乱的衣服下摆整理好，抿了抿唇，声音还夹带着情欲的沙哑：“抱歉，我没忍住……”  
姚明明拉住了他的袖口。

“我没事。”姚明明轻声说，“继续吧。”

夏灏丰本来打算回自己公寓睡一觉，车子刚开上歧三路，朋友电话打来，那边气氛热火朝天，朋友的声音冲破音乐声慷慨激昂，说好久不见赶巧他这又攒了个局有酒有药有Omega，问夏大少爷愿不愿意屈尊来一趟给他撑撑场面，夏灏丰当然欣然前往。

开过“DEVOS”时，看到在黑夜中神采奕奕的霓虹招牌，夏灏丰才恍然大悟，为什么他心中总对姚明明怀有一丝熟悉感。

他想起来了，他见过姚明明的，就在半年前。


	3. Chapter 3

岐三路是U城知名的娱乐一条街，吃喝玩乐一应俱全。这里大多是高耸繁华的建筑，入夜后不乏有头有脸的人物来寻欢作乐，灯红酒绿纸醉金迷，处处都流淌着奢靡的气息。

而DEVOS，则是其中最著名的夜总会。

DEVOS挂在某富二代名下，实则为夏家的产业，是夏瀚宇拿来洗钱的众多场所之一。表面上是合法经营的娱乐会所，耀武扬威地坐落在岐三路的黄金地段，暗地里却有大批大批的黑钱从这里流进，再流出时就是光明正大的白钱了。

半年前，夏灏丰还是非常喜欢往DEVOS跑的，毕竟自家的地盘，经理和小姐对他卑躬屈膝，所有消费都记在他哥账上，要多风光有多风光。

他与姚明明的一面之缘发生在一个十分普通的晚上。

时值酷暑，风吹来都蒙上一层黏腻闷热，夏灏丰刚结束一段半个月的恋情，还是他被甩了，前任当众扇他巴掌，他丢脸丢大发，碍于风度无可奈何，心情差得很，跑到DEVOS独自喝闷酒。

碰上有人闹事，对侍应生动手动脚。DEVOS虽说是夜总会，但却有清清白白的规矩，侍应生就是侍应生，不是小姐也不是牛郎，不陪酒不陪睡，客人不能随便乱动。

夏灏丰酒喝多了头脑不太清醒，冲动之下便英雄救美，拿闹事的人出气。他从小就擅长打架，又短暂地从过军，力量和身手都不错，再加上夏瀚宇弟弟的这重身份加持，闹事的人很快认怂，屁滚尿流地逃了。

没想到他救下来的侍应生正巧是一个Omega，醉眼朦胧间，夏灏丰发现这Omega长得还算可以，酒精作用下他的那点旖旎心思又上来了，想趁机吃吃豆腐。

然而当夏灏丰附身靠近的时候，闻到Omega身上一缕属于Alpha的信息素味道，虽然很淡，但那股强势的白兰地混杂着柠檬的味道仍然极具攻击性，夏灏丰的酒顿时醒了大半，后背起了一层薄薄的冷汗。

他简直大惊失色，这Omega身上居然有他哥的信息素？

夏灏丰惊疑地打量起Omega来，这就是一个很普通的侍应生，放进人堆并不扎眼，除了稍微好看点，没什么其他出众的地方。夏灏丰满腹狐疑，莫不是他哥新的情人？可如果真的是，夏瀚宇怎么会让他在这种地方工作？

事情似乎并不简单，夏灏丰立刻驱车赶往九号公馆，家里的阿姨告知他夏瀚宇正在书房谈一笔生意，夏灏丰便坐在沙发上等夏瀚宇。

夏灏丰思前想后，这件事到底要不要跟夏瀚宇说，虽然也不排除信息素雷同的情况，可他哥这种两种味道混杂的信息素当真非常少见，而那Omega身上分明是Alpha的味道……

思索间，夏瀚宇已经结束了通话从书房走出来了，许是对结果不满意，他的表情阴沉，加上那双本就显凶相的三白眼，看得夏灏丰也有些不寒而栗。夏灏丰赶紧站起来，扬声打招呼：“哥。”

夏瀚宇掀起眼皮凉凉地看他一眼，示意他“有屁快放”。

“你最近有没有跟哪个Omega上过床啊？”夏灏丰谨慎地组织着语言，生怕他哥不高兴，这种隐私话题夏瀚宇向来不喜欢多谈，但夏灏丰也只能硬着头皮继续问，“或者临时标记？”

说完他在心里骂自己真是蠢到家了，就他哥这个性格，还给人家临时标记，他哥哪有这么好心？

果然夏瀚宇冷笑一声：“你觉得我很闲？”

夏灏丰意识到事态严重，夏瀚宇却似乎懒得再跟他耗费口舌，抬起腿就要走，夏灏丰急忙坦白：“我今天在DEVOS遇到一个waiter……他身上有你的信息素味道。”

夏瀚宇把车停在破旧的居民楼楼下，点了根烟，烟雾缭绕中他眯起眼，像一匹狩猎的狼。

手下查到的资料放在面前，夏瀚宇拿起手机点开传送来的照片，照片上的小孩肉乎乎的小脸分外可爱，对着镜头笑得灿烂，眉眼间与他有七八分相像。夏瀚宇狠狠吸了一口烟，烦躁地一拳捶在方向盘上。

这五年来，他尽量让自己不去想那件事，他被设计，跟一个陌生的Omega发生了关系。眼红他地位的人很多，贪慕他权财的人也很多，他并不介意权色交易，但他厌恶别人用手段胁迫他。

他不是没想过去追究，可是Omega第二天便识相地离开了这座城市，那段时间道上又正好出了事，他分不出精力去对付那个叫姚明明的Omega。

后来Omega再也没有出现在他的面前，没有向他讨要任何东西，也没有找过他或者联系他，仿佛人间蒸发，这件事便也作罢。

只是没想到Omega背地里居然瞒着他偷偷把孩子都生了下来。

当姚明明牵着一个小孩从楼梯口出来时，夏瀚宇的手握紧成拳，几乎不敢相信这赤裸裸暴露在他眼前的事实。但他迅速收敛了自己的情绪，毫不犹豫地打开了车门。

今天难得清闲，姚明明还在微笑着和女儿星星讨论等下去吃什么，冷不丁面前覆盖上一片阴影，令人窒息的压迫感猛地袭来，还有那股熟悉的、折磨他多年的白兰地混柠檬味的信息素。

姚明明难以置信地抬头看去，高大的男人面无表情地看着他，下三白里一点温度也无，冷冷地吐出几个字：“这是谁的孩子？”

浑身的血液在这一刻仿佛都凝固了，姚明明愣在原地如坠冰窟，每个细胞都被浸泡在寒冷的冰水里，只有挣脱不开的恐惧吞噬着他每一寸脆弱的神经。

就算再怎么谨小慎微、如履薄冰，他最后还是被这个Alpha找到了。

Alpha的目光缓缓落在星星的脸上，带着审视意味盯了两秒，口吻淡漠得像是在谈论一件没有生命的商品：“我的孩子？”

“不是！”姚明明慌张地蹲下来把女儿抱进怀里，哪怕夏瀚宇很有可能已经知道了星星的真实身份，但姚明明还是急于撇清星星和他的关系，“夏先生，这个孩子与你无关……”

三岁的星星还很懵懂，她不认识这个突然出现的陌生人，但看姚明明好像很紧张的样子，便也防备起来，小家伙不解地扯扯他的衣摆：“爸爸，怎么了？不是说要带星星去吃麦当劳吗？”

“你以为我很好骗？”夏瀚宇居高临下地看着姚明明，毫不掩饰眼中的厌嫌，有如看一只肮脏的蝼蚁，“怎么，你想用这个孩子来威胁我？用孩子来换钱？或者嫁入夏家？还是你有其他目的？我真是小看你了。”

在道上混了那么多年，夏瀚宇的性格早在日复一日的猜忌、欺骗和背叛中被锻造得多疑而嗜血，他没什么耐心，不喜欢说废话，作风一向残暴，对任何有可能对他造成威胁的人都毫不手软。

照片上看还不怎么真切，如今当面见了，夏瀚宇不得不承认这个小女孩确实长得很像他，似乎还有些微弱的血缘感应连接着他们，再加上Omega如此激烈的反应，估计十有八九当真是他的孩子。

孩子在夏瀚宇意料之外，他原本打算在找到Omega后直接解决掉，但孩子却使他犹豫了。他就算再怎么狠心，也不至于对亲生骨肉下手，虽然是个麻烦，但好歹血浓于水，眼下反倒是这个Omega更麻烦一点——

姚明明紧紧抱住星星，手抖声线也抖：“我从来没那么想过，我不会妄想不属于我的东西……夏先生，求求你放过星星吧，她还小，孩子是无辜的……求求你，不要杀她……”

这个Alpha有多可怕，姚明明是知道的，他的身份和权势根本不是自己能惹得起的，那些令人闻风丧胆的传言绝非空穴来风。只要他想，他就可以悄无声息地把自己和女儿处理掉。

自回到U城后，姚明明一直小心翼翼，就是不想夏瀚宇发现星星的存在。但他也清楚，他带着这么大一个女儿，U城也不大，夏瀚宇发现他们只是时间问题，哪怕抱有侥幸心理，现在还是逃不掉。他死也就算了，但孩子又做错了什么……

“孩子我会带走好好养。”夏瀚宇说，“你以后也不要再见她了。”

姚明明瞪圆了双眼，因慌张而语无伦次：“夏先生，不……我不会乱说，你可以当这一切都没发生，我、我也没见过你，求你不要分开我和星星……”

夏瀚宇不耐烦地打断他：“你没资格跟我讨价还价。”

姚明明近乎跪在地上，姿态卑微，眼泪大滴大滴地掉出来：“星星怎么说也是我的女儿……”

“你能给她什么？”夏瀚宇讽刺地冷笑道，他仿佛在进行一场谈判，冷静而残忍地揭开姚明明的伤疤，“你现在的处境，自己活下去都很艰难，更何况带着一个三岁的孩子。富裕的物质条件、优渥的家庭背景，你通通给不了她，你难道要让孩子跟着你一直过苦日子？”

姚明明说不出话来。

那些鲜血淋漓的现实姚明明比谁都清楚，夏瀚宇所说的每个字都像一把刀割开他的心。他没有办法给星星好的生活，他没钱没权，处在社会底层，星星跟着他注定痛苦，而夏瀚宇，富可敌国、只手遮天，拥有许多就算他拼了命也得不到的东西。

他们本就不是同一个世界的人。

夏瀚宇冲星星伸手：“过来。”

星星警惕地看了一眼夏瀚宇，又飞快地转过头抱住姚明明的脖子，大叫：“不要！你是坏人，我才不跟你走！我要跟爸爸在一起！”

见女儿情绪激动，姚明明到底不愿同她分离，动了动唇，还想争取：“夏先生——”

冰冷的枪口抵上他的额头，Alpha周身萦绕着冷冷的杀意，白兰地的味道暴涨，几乎逼退了本就不多的柠檬味。夏瀚宇动用了信息素来压制他，姚明明无法动弹，身体轻微地颤抖，感到被强烈支配的惊惧。

那是Omega天性里，摆脱不了的对Alpha的臣服。

“看在孩子的份上，我不杀你。”夏瀚宇把枪收起来，冷声道，“你不要让我改变主意。”

在他看来，Omega只是低贱的种族，他们必须要依附他人生活，发情期不得不对Alpha摇尾乞怜，懦弱、胆怯，除了繁衍后代没有其他用处。弱肉强食的社会里，Omega毫无地位可言，虽然近几年平权行动愈演愈烈，但基因和命运决定了这些挣扎都是荒唐可笑的。

世界终究是被Alpha统治的。

“呜哇——”星星看见枪吓坏了，小脸煞白，顿时就哭了，却还挥着小拳头胡乱地捶打夏瀚宇，“大坏蛋！不许欺负明明爸爸！”

夏瀚宇蹲下来，想把女儿抱走，但星星对他的接近非常抗拒，拼命挣脱，夏瀚宇虽然力气大，却也不敢对小女孩使劲，只能对姚明明说：“让孩子跟我走。”

无力、痛苦、绝望一点一点渗透进四肢百骸，姚明明感觉撕心裂肺地疼，在强大的Alpha面前，他根本连自己的孩子都保护不了。他明知应该冲上去抢回自己的孩子，但他又非常忌惮夏瀚宇，现在夏瀚宇暂且愿意承认星星，万一夏瀚宇反悔的话，后果不堪设想。

姚明明拍着星星的后背，哽咽着亲吻女儿的额发，心脏痛得快要炸开：“宝贝，是我没用……你跟他走吧。”

星星哭得更凶了，五官皱在一起，鼻尖通红，拉着姚明明的袖子抽噎着问：“爸爸，你不要我了吗？星星乖，星星都听爸爸的话，明明爸爸、明明爸爸别不要我……”

姚明明也抑制不住地流眼泪，不敢看她，怕多看一眼就更舍不得一点：“你不是一直想知道你另一个爸爸是谁吗？就是他……他是你爸爸，你跟他走吧，他会给你新生活，你以后想吃多少麦当劳都可以……”

“他才不是我爸爸！我才不要他做我爸爸！”星星尖叫起来，脸上全是泪水，气都喘不匀，“明明爸爸，星星、星星会很乖的，星星听话……星星不吃麦当劳了，星星只想跟你在一起！呜呜呜呜呜……”

夏瀚宇看惯了这种血亲离散的场面，内心没有丝毫波澜，只被小孩的哭声弄得烦躁不已，他耐心告罄，不由分说地分开星星和姚明明。星星沉浸在和姚明明分开的悲伤中，猝不及防被抱起来，张嘴就发狠地咬夏瀚宇的肩膀。

这一下星星用了很大力气，隐隐有血渗出来，弄脏了夏瀚宇的衬衫。但这种程度的疼痛对夏瀚宇来说不算什么，他连眉头都没有皱一下，任由星星咬着他的肩膀。

姚明明怕夏瀚宇被激怒，连忙制止：“星星！别闹了！”

他眼里还有泪，眼眶红了一圈，发丝凌乱地贴在额角，看起来一副惹人怜爱的样子，哪个Alpha看了都应当心疼才是。夏瀚宇看了一秒，从口袋里掏出来一张卡。

“卡里有五十万，密码是六个零。”夏瀚宇转移目光，不再看姚明明，“明天你去做去标记手术。”

他嘲讽地勾起嘴角：“剩下的钱都归你。今天以后，你彻底消失在星星的生活里。”


	4. Chapter 4

姚明明请了一天假，从医院回来后马不停蹄赶回DEVOS，补夜场的班。

他刚换上衣服，经理突然把他叫过去，让他给73号包厢的客人送东西，并千叮咛万嘱咐客人身份尊贵，要他千万小心，不要惹客人生气。姚明明没多想，只当是人手不够，才让他这个工作一个月的新人招待这种地位的客人，只是让他送的东西有点尴尬。

一盒避孕套。

到了73号包厢，姚明明敲了敲门，没得到回应，姚明明谨慎地推开门：“先生，打扰了……”进去的刹那便愣住了。

男人坐在沙发上，长腿交缠，一只手随意搭在西装裤上，另一只手拿着一个盛着酒的高脚杯。昏暗暧昧的灯光打下来，他的面容隐藏在阴影中看不清表情，只露出弧度冷淡的下颌，杯中红色的液体像一朵妖冶危险的花。

包厢里没有其他人，手中的安全套像着了火一样，烫得姚明明手心出了一层冷汗。经理为什么喊他来的答案不言而喻，他怔怔地站在门口，不敢上前也不敢离开。

夏瀚宇松了松领带，露出锁骨处一片性感的肌肤，说：“过来。”

姚明明调整呼吸，低着头走过去，把套子递给夏瀚宇：“先生，您要的东西。”

话音未落，夏瀚宇便伸手拉住了他的手腕。姚明明愕然，夏瀚宇稍加施力一拉，姚明明毫无防备，跌进夏瀚宇怀里，慌乱中打翻了夏瀚宇手中的高脚杯。

红色的液体打湿了一大片夏瀚宇胸前的衬衫，有几滴跳到了姚明明脸上，但姚明明顾不得那么多，急忙扯了纸巾给夏瀚宇擦拭：“对不起对不起……”

这完全是下意识举动，他这个工作讲究的就是周到的服务和热情的态度，但夏瀚宇的衬衫被黏腻的红酒弄湿，紧紧地贴在身上，隐隐露出胸肌和腹肌，而姚明明的手放在他的胸膛上，能感受到他起伏的呼吸、有力的心跳、和浓郁的Alpha荷尔蒙。

姚明明才反应过来这样逾越了，且不说夏瀚宇应该非常讨厌自己碰他，就是跟普通客人有如此亲密的接触也属实不妥，姚明明轻咬下唇，匆匆收回手：“对不起……”

然而夏瀚宇却摁住了他的手，神色晦涩不清，冷淡地命令道：“擦干净。”

姚明明猜不透夏瀚宇的心思，只能按照他的吩咐，拿纸巾把夏瀚宇身上残留的液体仔仔细细地擦了。有些红酒洒在了夏瀚宇的腿上，姚明明便跪在地上，红着脸擦拭夏瀚宇的腿间，刻意避开了某个部位。

夏瀚宇唇边勾起一抹恶劣的笑，目光似有若无地划过那个部位，成心刁难他：“擦干净了？”

经理的叮嘱仿若还在耳边，姚明明知道，夏瀚宇只是想让他难堪，假如不照做，他很有可能丢掉这份工作。以夏瀚宇的权势，想让他被开除或许只是一句话的事。

尊严在残酷的现实面前不堪一击。姚明明咬了咬牙，抽了张新的纸巾，将手放在夏瀚宇的裆部，别过眼缓慢地擦着上面的污渍。他不停地麻痹自己，夏瀚宇不过是想折磨他，没有其他意思，他应该把这当成工作分内的事，做好就行了。

忽然一股力量扣住他的后脑勺，把他往下带，姚明明一惊，来不及动作，已经被摁在夏瀚宇胯间，脸离夏瀚宇的裆部不超过五厘米。姚明明心中大骇，慌张地收拢住自己的呼吸。

然后他听到夏瀚宇说：“舔。”

一个字，却像一枚尖锐的钉子，把姚明明狠狠地钉住了。他怎么也想不到夏瀚宇会提出这种要求。DEVOS里那么多年轻温顺听话的Omega，夏瀚宇可以叫很多来作陪，那些Omega比他漂亮乖巧太多，而且最懂得如何讨Alpha欢心，夏瀚宇又何苦来跟他纠缠。

难道只是想看他笑话？但他再怎么低下，也有自己的原则。姚明明抬起头，深吸一口气：“夏先生，DEVOS有DEVOS的规矩——”

“你以为DEVOS是谁开的？”夏瀚宇捏着他的下巴，力道大得姚明明不禁叫了一声，夏瀚宇逼视着他，眸中闪过狠戾的寒光，“在我这里，没有规矩。”

夏瀚宇甩开姚明明的脸，冰冷的声音在姚明明头顶响起：“舔，听不懂？”

姚明明完全被震慑住了，他这时才真正害怕起来。原来DEVOS是夏瀚宇的产业，怪不得经理看他的眼神奇奇怪怪的，他主动送入虎口，却还不知道自己的处境有多危险。

何况他身上还留着夏瀚宇的标记，只要夏瀚宇想，就随时可以要了他，就像五年前一样。

突然响起的铃声在寂静的包间里显得尤其刺耳，夏瀚宇本来不打算接，但这个不同其他号码的铃声是他特地给家里的电话设置的，他料想或许是女儿有什么事，因此还是接了起来。

果然刚一接通电话，家里的阿姨就语气焦急地说：“少爷，宝宝不肯吃饭，怎么哄都没用。”

夏瀚宇皱眉：“你把电话给她。”

电话那头传来星星抗拒的声音：“我不听！我不要跟坏蛋讲话！”

夏瀚宇疲惫地捏了捏眉心，放软了声音：“星星，听话，乖乖把饭吃了。”

其实对于如何和女儿相处，夏瀚宇还是有些迷茫的，这个孩子出现得太突然，他又是冷血的男人，往常在生意场上那些凌厉狠绝的手段在三岁的小女孩身上全都不能用，他第一次用那么温柔的语气耐心地哄人，可却并不奏效，星星连好脸色都不愿意给他。

自从他把星星带回家，星星便一直闹个不停，见到他就疯狂大叫，到处乱扔东西，哭喊着要见姚明明。现在又搞绝食这一出，夏瀚宇不用想就知道女儿的意图是什么。

不出所料，星星情绪激动地哭叫道：“我要见明明爸爸！我要明明爸爸！夏瀚宇，让我见明明爸爸！”

听到姚明明的名字，夏瀚宇面色更加不虞，声音沉下来：“夏星，吃饭。”

“是星星吗？”姚明明还维持着跪着的狼狈姿势，因为离得近，隐隐能听到女儿的声音，通过只言片语猜到女儿可能闹脾气不吃饭，心里着急坏了，不自觉地就脱口而出，“夏先生，我可以跟星星讲两句话吗？”

姚明明紧张地抿了抿唇：“或许我能哄好她。夏先生，我保证我不会乱说话。”

姚明明有一对很漂亮的猫眼，让他很多时候看起来都格外清纯无辜。此时他正用那双明亮的猫眼害怕又期待地看着自己，夏瀚宇鬼使神差地动摇了，沉着脸把手机给他。姚明明接过手机站起来，退开一点距离。

“宝贝，是我。”姚明明柔声道，澄澈柔和的声音就像一支节奏舒缓的钢琴曲，“不可以不吃饭哦，你忘了我是怎么教你的吗？不吃饭就长不高了哦，而且浪费粮食是不对的，农民伯伯辛辛苦苦把粮食种出来，怎么可以浪费呢？……”

姚明明耐心十足地哄了好一会星星，又觑着夏瀚宇的神情，加上几句话：“宝贝，你要乖哦。你要听夏……你要听爸爸的话，我、我很快就会去找你的。你乖乖听他的话，不然我就不去找你了，知道吗？嗯，星星最棒了。”

夏瀚宇听他这样说，不知怎么想到方才姚明明跪在自己腿间的样子，低垂顺从的眉眼，漆黑的发旋，露出的那截白皙的脖颈，以及虽然努力憋住，但还是不可避免喷洒出来的温热吐息……想到这，他居然有点烦热起来。

他不知道自己怎么会要求姚明明做那样的事，太多余了，虽然他的初衷是想羞辱姚明明，但确实也没必要亲自上阵，想羞辱一个Omega的方法有太多了——

“夏先生。”姚明明的声音打断了夏瀚宇的思绪，Omega面对他依然怯怯的，小心翼翼地把手机还给他。

夏瀚宇拿过手机随手扔到一边，没再为难姚明明，直接问：“为什么没做手术？”

派去盯姚明明的手下向他报告说，姚明明虽然去了医院，但并没有做去标记手术。夏瀚宇才来DEVOS找人，不然他完全不想再见到这个Omega。

不去除完全标记，不就是想靠这个标记再讹笔钱，或者别的。夏瀚宇自认为看透了姚明明，他并不恼怒，只觉得万分鄙夷，他见多了这般物质的人，对他而言构不成威胁，他自然有很多方法逼姚明明放弃这样愚蠢的想法。

然而姚明明犹豫了几秒，似乎很不想说的样子，最后垂下眼，睫毛投下一小圈阴影，他的声音很小：“……我是特殊体质，根本没有办法去除完全标记。”

夏瀚宇闻言愣了一下。

特殊体质的Omega极其少见，他们对Alpha的吸引力远远大于普通Omega，特殊体质的Omega在被完全标记后无法去除标记，但相应的，他们可以接受多个Alpha的完全标记，最后彻底沦为Alpha的玩物。

在有些灰色地带，特殊体质的Omega被明码标价进行非法贩卖，一般的下场都是落到科学怪人手里被施以惨无人道的人体试验，或者被有钱人买去当性奴，被肆无忌惮地强奸和轮奸。

两年前，夏瀚宇在某个地下拍卖会上见过一次这等肮脏的交易，脆弱美丽的Omega一丝不挂地被关在玻璃罩里，沉重的镣铐扣住他纤细的手脚。Omega似乎被喂了药，全身都泛着诱人的红，粉嫩的阴茎微微抬头，颤巍巍地吐出清液。

在场的Alpha无一不流露出野兽一般的目光，看Omega的眼神充斥着赤裸而暴虐的欲望，各种信息素迅速填满了整个拍卖场。夏瀚宇虽然看不起Omega，但并不赞同在性事上用暴力的手段强迫Omega，因此没有参与拍卖。

最后一位Alpha用九位数买走了这个有着特殊体质的可怜的Omega。夏瀚宇去上厕所时撞见施暴场景，四五个Alpha正玩弄着Omega，Omega从头到脚挂满精液，身上布满大大小小的红痕和淤青，神志不清地承受着一轮又一轮的完全标记。

Alpha们见有人闯入，并没有停止动作，继续在Omega的体内疯狂进出，用遍Omega的手、胸腹和小穴，Omega像一叶破败的扁舟，在狂风暴雨的海上被不断地冲击、打翻、沉落。

其中一个Alpha还兴奋地邀请夏瀚宇加入这场狂欢，夏瀚宇不说话，冷淡地经过他们，经过那个Omega。

Omega的目光空洞，看起来好像已经死去了。

如果姚明明也被那样残忍地对待……

夏瀚宇顿了顿，随即觉得自己疯了。笑话，姚明明如何与他又有什么关系？

“夏先生，这张卡还给你。”姚明明从贴身的口袋里掏出那张存有五十万的卡，尽量平静地说，“我并不是贪图你的钱或者其他什么，我不想你误会我。星星完全是意外，我想过打掉她，可是我舍不得，孩子没有错，是我们……是我做错了，我不想一个无辜的生命因为我的错误就这样消失在世界上，所以我把她生下来了。”

姚明明紧紧扣着自己的掌心：“我也从来没有想过用星星来威胁你，我很爱她，我只想让她平安快乐地长大，我知道隐藏她的存在这件事对你来说……”他似乎不知道该怎么形容，想了好一会才挑了个让双方都比较体面的词语，“不公平，但是我不想再次打扰到你。我也知道你很讨厌我，可是我求求你，不要因为我而讨厌星星，无论如何她也是你的女儿……”

说到这姚明明有些哽咽，他低头飞快地揉了一把眼睛：“我不会打扰你，也不会向你讨要什么。我们本来就也是陌生人，以前是，以后也会是的。”

这些话姚明明在心里打了很久的草稿。他也是去了医院才知道，他因为是特殊体质，就算做了手术也无济于事，夏瀚宇的标记会伴随他一辈子。这个标记就像一枚烙印，时时刻刻都在提醒他，五年前的屈辱是多么刻骨铭心。

他自己这二十多年来的生活已经过得很糟糕了，他不想女儿重蹈覆辙。

夏瀚宇锐利的目光盯着姚明明看了好一会，最后冷漠地说：“你最好不要有不切实际的心思。”

夏瀚宇慢条斯理地整理起衣服，重新打好领带，抚平衬衫上的褶皱，扣好西装纽扣，起身迈开长腿，朝包厢门口走去：“我不希望再出什么意外。我警告你，不要跟我扯上任何关系，否则你的下场会很难看。”

他的身形消失在门口。那张卡他没有拿回。

姚明明仿佛脱力一般跌坐在地上，依然有些后怕。那些话他鼓足了很大的勇气才说出口，虽然他畏惧着夏瀚宇，但为了女儿，也为了他自己，他不得不在夏瀚宇面前坦诚一切自己的真实想法。

刚才的通话就像梦一样，星星在电话里用稚嫩的童音关心他：“明明爸爸，你有没有按时吃药？爸爸要是疼，星星给爸爸呼呼，呼呼就不疼了。”说着说着小家伙的声音就低了下去：“明明爸爸想不想我？我好想爸爸，星星好想明明爸爸……”

想到女儿，姚明明的心又开始疼起来，夏瀚宇不允许他见星星，他没有办法跟女儿团聚，对星星的思念便愈发深切。他只希望夏瀚宇能好好对星星。

跟夏瀚宇，以后应该再也不会有交集了。


	5. Chapter 5

“我的大白兔呢？”

夏瀚宇回到家，星星正坐在沙发上看动画片，听到开门的响声转过头来，眨着水灵灵的大眼睛，眼巴巴地瞅着他。

许是姚明明的话起了作用，星星对他不再仇视，虽然仍然不太亲近，但比起先前乖了许多，至少愿意听他的话。小孩子不怎么记仇，夏瀚宇又有意讨好，给星星买糖买玩具，花时间多陪她，隔三差五带她去游乐园或者海底世界玩，渐渐地星星便也尝试着慢慢接受他。

夏瀚宇从宽大的外套口袋里拿出一包大白兔奶糖，这是他回家前特地去便利店买的，是星星最喜欢吃的糖。

星星果然开心极了，抱着糖眉开眼笑，迫不及待地拆了一颗就吃，甚至还主动凑过来在他脸上亲了一口，含着奶糖口齿不清地说：“谢谢瀚宇爸爸。”

这是女儿第一次如此主动地向自己表示亲近，那句“瀚宇爸爸”更是让夏瀚宇有些受宠若惊，他心里异常柔软，怜爱地摸了摸星星的头。

虽然过程不容易，但好歹女儿如今愿意认他了，夏瀚宇忽然就觉得有个孩子也挺好，他又不是养不起。而且星星比同龄人都要懂事听话，有时他忙到深夜，星星迷迷糊糊醒了，还体恤他辛苦，给他倒水喝。

和姚明明最后一次见面后，夏瀚宇便不许夏灏丰再去DEVOS，他不想家人跟姚明明再有任何接触。夏灏丰虽然奇怪他哥为什么突然如此勒令，他隐隐猜到估计是跟那天他在DEVOS遇到的Omega有关，但他识相地没有多问，换个场子照旧过着醉生梦死的潇洒日子。

出乎夏灏丰意料的是，夏瀚宇竟然带回家一个三岁多的小女孩，并告知家里这是他的女儿。夏灏丰和夏洛昀非常吃惊，他们都很了解夏瀚宇，知道他在情事上很克制，从不会允许意外发生，现在却不声不响直接有了孩子。

但夏瀚宇却没说孩子的妈妈是谁，夏瀚宇含糊其辞，一副不想多说的样子，夏洛昀心直口快，不怎么赞同地告诫他“别玩弄Omega的感情”，夏瀚宇神色略有松动，只说对方是Beta，拿了补偿费早已远走高飞。

一个月过去，姚明明信守承诺，果真没找夏瀚宇。生活归于平静，夏瀚宇看在星星的面子上，放任姚明明继续在DEVOS工作。他自己本来就鲜少去DEVOS，姚明明的事以后更是彻底不管DEVOS的事。

熟料没几天，夏瀚宇的心腹在码头收货，同U城一股地下势力起了争执，心腹被扣下，对方主动联系夏瀚宇，表示并无恶意，只是想借由这个机会跟夏瀚宇合作谈笔生意。

这股势力近两年兴起，小动作不断，老大叫程屹，从底层马仔做起，摸爬滚打一步步混上来，最后杀掉前老大取而代之，是个很有野心的Alpha。不过在夏瀚宇看来不足为惧，他本不屑与程屹打交道，但人在对方手上，他总不能让兄弟白白送死，因此还是答应赴约。

对方偏偏约在DEVOS，嘴上说得好听，什么“怕宇少不放心，特意选在此地以示诚意，毕竟是宇少的地盘，我怎敢撒野”，实则是绵里藏针的挑衅。

侍应生毕恭毕敬地把夏瀚宇引到宽敞气派的包厢，程屹早已等候多时，正在同一美艳的女Omega调笑。Omega坐在程屹腿上，改良过的红色旗袍勾勒出她性感傲人的曲线，程屹的手探进她的腿根，啃噬着Omega精致小巧的锁骨，Omega发出勾人的呻吟。程屹身旁还陪同着三四个Omega，或捶腿或揉肩，十分享受。

见夏瀚宇来了，程屹不紧不慢地吻了吻Omega的手背，对夏瀚宇露出一个轻佻的笑：“叫了几个头牌助兴，宇少应该不介意吧？”

DEVOS最不缺的就是Omega，夏瀚宇从不染指，但毕竟是夜总会，叫小姐作陪的场面太常见了，夏瀚宇无所谓地说：“自然。”

夏瀚宇坐下来，其中一个被冷落的Omega立刻很上道地贴过来，夏瀚宇淡淡地瞥了Omega一眼，Omega被他阴冷的目光吓到，悻悻地收回手。

“既然宇少没兴致，那我也就不拐弯抹角了。”程屹倒是察言观色，挥了挥手，Omega们立即退下，包厢里顷刻便只剩下他们两个人，程屹开门见山，“我这次来，是想求宇少帮我一个忙。下个月程昇六十大寿，要在‘瑾色’办宴席，想必宇少已经收到请柬了。我计划在那天刺杀他，希望宇少可以助我一臂之力。”

夏瀚宇静静听他讲完，双手交握放在小腹上，不疾不徐地开口：“哦？我跟程昇井水不犯河水，我为什么要帮你？”

程屹早有准备，拿出一份协议放在桌上，缓缓推到夏瀚宇面前：“事成以后，我会赠与你程氏3%的股份。”

程屹和程昇之间的仇恨夏瀚宇略有耳闻，程屹是程昇在外的私生子，程昇在妻子孕期时出轨，程屹的母亲在不知情的情况下当了小三。事情败露后，程昇的妻子找上门，当众甩程屹母亲巴掌。当时程屹的母亲已经怀孕了，但程昇忌惮妻子娘家势力，于是狠断地抛弃了他们母子。程屹的母亲后来患上重度抑郁症，在程屹六岁那年自杀，程屹定然要程昇血债血偿。

这不是亏本的买卖，但程屹用自己的心腹要挟，夏瀚宇脸上不太光彩，打算再周旋一番：“如果我不同意呢？”

“夏瀚宇，这件事你同意了只有好处没有坏处。”程屹收敛了一贯的玩笑表情，眸光变得精锐，“我知道你想做大，但一方面资金链是问题，另一方面你需要更多的人脉资源。而我有信心，在我夺取程氏以后，你想要的我都能给你。跟我合作百利而无一害，我们暂时结盟，各取所需罢了。”

条件确实诱人，然而程昇岂是说杀就能杀的，这应该也是程屹会找上自己的原因之一，夏瀚宇权衡了一会利弊，沉吟片刻后道：“我考虑一下。”

程屹见好就收，也不再说什么，慵懒地靠回沙发上：“希望宇少能尽快给我答复。”

夏瀚宇没说话，径自离开了包厢。

路过一间普通包间时，夏瀚宇闻到一阵蜜桃味，是很常见的Omega的信息素。夏瀚宇权当哪个Omega发情，并没有准备停留。在DEVOS，一个Omega发情不是什么大问题，最后用正常不正常的办法总能解决。然而等走近了，夏瀚宇却顿住了脚步。

夹在在这股甜蜜浓郁的蜜桃中的，还有一丝很淡的白兰地的味道。

夏瀚宇犹豫了两秒，还是推开包间的门走了进去。

蓝紫色的灯光下，姚明明正被一个男人压在身下，衣服被撕了大半，眼睛不知道是因为哭还是发情而红通通的，抽噎着推拒压在他身上的男人：“客人，请你自重……”

夏瀚宇额角一跳，地下拍卖会上那个有着特殊体质的Omega被轮奸的样子又闯入他的脑海，夏瀚宇不知为何感到无端的恼火，身体的反应快于大脑，上去就对着那个男人的脸打了一拳。

他力气极大，男人硬生生挨了这一拳，疼得跳起来，脸迅速青了一大块，鼻血止不住地流。男人暴跳如雷，破口大骂，看清夏瀚宇的脸后大惊失色，脸色苍白浑身颤抖地道歉：“夏、夏总……对不起，是我眼拙，我不知道小姚是你的人……”

夏瀚宇仿佛一头领地被入侵的野兽，周身萦绕着冰冷的杀气：“滚。”

姚明明还处在震惊之中，夏瀚宇的出现实在超乎他的意料，他感激中带着困惑，不明白夏瀚宇为什么要救他。夏瀚宇不是说不希望再跟他有交集的吗？

夏瀚宇的脸色非常难看，他也不知道自己怎么脑袋一热就救了姚明明，但他看到姚明明一副任人刀俎的模样就烦躁得不行。夏瀚宇脱下西装外套粗鲁地包裹住姚明明，然后直接把姚明明横抱了起来。

怀里的人惊呼一声，下意识抓住他胸前的衣服，又很快松开，惴惴不安地小声说：“夏先生，我自己可以走的。”

现在还是上班时间，夏瀚宇抱着他实在太引人注目，姚明明不想被特殊对待，于谁都没有好处。自一个月前夏瀚宇来DEVOS找过他后，经理看他的眼神就怪怪的，同事私底下也悄悄议论，说夏总点名道姓找姚明明，他们之间莫不是有什么——

但显然夏瀚宇不会考虑这么多，霸道地将他直接带走，有人投来好奇诧异的目光，姚明明缩起来，努力把自己的存在感降到最低。

夏瀚宇一直抱着姚明明走到停车场，打开车门把他扔了进去，看姚明明低着头，顿时又莫名火大得很：“你怎么这么蠢，不会反抗吗？”

姚明明没说话，拢了拢身上的外套。他有什么办法，客人开始只说要跟他说两句话，他没有理由拒绝，后来客人就色迷心窍对他意图不轨，那个客人是Alpha，AO在力量上本就差距悬殊，客人又用信息素逼他强制发情……

他们这种人的辛苦，像夏瀚宇这样从小养尊处优的少爷又怎么会懂？

Omega的信香还飘散着，那股香甜的蜜桃味引得夏瀚宇愈发烦躁，姚明明红着眼，鼻尖也红红的，衬得那张脸更加白嫩，看起来很好欺负的样子，夏瀚宇直接欺身压上：“你是不是巴不得被他上，啊？你就这么贱吗？”

说着他伸手来扒姚明明的衣服，姚明明瞪大了眼，不敢相信接下来可能要发生的事，空气中涌动的白兰地味道将他围困住，他惊恐地挣扎起来：“不要……”

夏瀚宇有点恼怒，那个Alpha可以，我就不可以？姚明明躺在他身下，双颊因发情透着淡淡的红，含着泪的眼睛像蒙上了一层薄薄的雾，微微张着嘴露出一点鲜红的舌尖，诱惑极了，夏瀚宇只感觉全身的血都在往一处流去。

他骗不了自己，他的确对姚明明产生了清晰的欲望。

夏瀚宇恶狠狠地掐着姚明明的下巴，逼姚明明同他对视，冷笑道：“你不是缺Alpha吗？那我满足你啊。”

尘封的记忆被迫打开，往事一幕幕喷薄而出，姚明明仿佛回到了五年前的那个夜晚，过去与现在重叠，一样的恐惧、痛苦、绝望，如同骤然掀起的滔天巨浪要把他吞噬。

那些黑暗的往事令姚明明颤栗不已，他拼命摇头，趁着意识还清醒，疯狂扭动身体哭着哀求：“不、夏先生……不要，求你不要，求求你……”

五年前已经错过一次，让他悔恨伤痛到今天，他不能再错一次。

然而夏瀚宇不理会他的反抗，姚明明颤抖的尾音被粗暴吻上来的唇尽数吞掉，咸涩的泪珠滚进嘴里，夏瀚宇掠夺着他口腔里的空气，清冽的柠檬味席卷每一寸领地，又被浓烈的白兰地覆盖上。

姚明明被吻得近乎窒息，Alpha带着薄茧的大手粗糙地摸过他的身体，轻而易举地撩起了他的情欲。夏瀚宇放开他，姚明明剧烈地咳嗽了两声，还未来得及说些什么，双腿已经被大力分开，Alpha的手指毫不怜惜地插了进来，操开他还很干涩的后穴。

异物入侵的感觉把姚明明笼罩在漫天的恐慌中，姚明明想逃脱，后穴却在紧紧地咬着夏瀚宇的手指，反倒显得他欲拒还迎起来。

潦草地扩张过，夏瀚宇解开皮带，放出自己昂扬的性器。勃发火热的阴茎跳出来，拍打姚明明的小腹，姚明明哆哆嗦嗦地往后退，边哭边叫“不要”，退无可退，后脑勺磕到贴了黑膜的车窗，被夏瀚宇抓着脚腕拖回来扣住细腰，然后滚烫巨大的硬物就直直地捅了进来。

姚明明瞬间掉下泪来，太痛了，哪怕Omega的身体天生适合做爱，但他因为惧怕和抗拒，身体进入高度防备的阶段，格外排斥外来的侵略，分泌的体液不多，夏瀚宇的扩张也并不充分，他的下体就像被撕裂一般，疼得他落泪。

夏瀚宇慢慢地动了几下，等到姚明明适应了他的尺寸后，便猛烈地抽插起来。他在床上一向都是不温柔的，他偏爱激烈极致的性事，姚明明的里面温暖紧致，夹得他太爽了，他安抚性地去吻姚明明的唇瓣，吻到一滴咸苦的眼泪。

腺体隐隐作痛，完全标记起了作用，姚明明被Alpha的信息素牢牢钳制住，Omega的天性使然，他难以抑制地开始迎合夏瀚宇。

想被贯穿填满的渴求充斥着姚明明的脑袋，情欲占据他的心智，他变成做爱机器，只想在夏瀚宇身下辗转求欢。

他根本拒绝不了夏瀚宇的。

逼仄的车厢内，两种信息素交缠在一起，Omega细软的呻吟像猫叫挠过夏瀚宇的心尖，夏瀚宇架起姚明明的腿挂在自己的臂弯处，大开大合地操弄，姚明明猛地被顶到敏感点，叫声忽然变得高亢，夏瀚宇就专注地攻击起那一点。

姚明明死咬着嘴唇，不想叫得很大声，显得他很不要脸似的。之前抗拒说不要的是他，此时沉溺在灭顶的快感中无法自拔的也是他。他嫌弃自己的软弱无能，也痛恨自己Omega的本能，只能拼命忍住喘息和呻吟，努力维持着仅剩的可怜的尊严。

夏瀚宇就像在品尝一颗鲜嫩多汁的蜜桃，姚明明的味道令他着迷，他仿佛被蛊惑，凶狠地在姚明明的体内进出，最后他顶开姚明明的生殖腔，将精液全数射进了腔道里。

体质的特殊也使得成结时间大大缩短，一切结束后，姚明明失神地看着车顶，他已经累得哭不出来了，下面很疼，心也像被刀割开一样，好像呼吸都会疼。

夏瀚宇冷静下来了，他明明最痛恨用强迫的方式，但他却强暴了姚明明。他看着蜷缩着身体窝在角落的姚明明，Omega像一只受伤的小猫在舔舐伤口，手脚还在微微颤抖。

这个时候的Alpha总对Omega有怜惜和温情，夏瀚宇也不例外，尤其姚明明还被他折腾得很惨，夏瀚宇心中五味杂陈：“……我送你回去吧。”

姚明明沉默地收拾好自己，穿上残破的衣服，哑着嗓子说：“不必了。谢谢夏先生的好意。”

他颤颤巍巍地下了车，腿根发软勉强站住脚，夏瀚宇下意识想扶他一把，却被躲开了。夏瀚宇被拂了面子，多少不舒服，眼睁睁看着姚明明迈着不稳的步子缓慢地离开。

夏瀚宇靠着车站了一会，他知道这件事完完全全是他做错了，他说着羞辱姚明明的话，从口吻到心理上全然都是轻蔑和嘲讽，却还不顾姚明明的挣扎反抗强暴了姚明明。他确实不是什么好人，但也不该这么混蛋。

夏瀚宇暴躁地踢了一脚车，发动车子打算去追姚明明。无论如何，这个时候都不能把一个Omega抛下才是。大晚上的，一个孤零零的Omega到底不安全——

把车开出停车场时，夏瀚宇才发现外面在下雨。很大的雨，冲刷着这座城，仿佛一场盛大的洗礼，建筑依稀都在巨大的雨声中模糊了线条。夜已经很深了，街上却依然喧嚣繁华，各色各样的行人撑着花花绿绿的雨伞说笑着奔赴玩乐。

可是这一片热闹的街景中，早就没了姚明明单薄的身影。


	6. Chapter 6

DEVOS的经理一见到夏瀚宇，就猜到他十有八九又是来找姚明明的。

最近他们这个幕后大老板莅临DEVOS的频率太高，昨晚还当着所有人的面高调地把姚明明横抱着带走了，这下整个DEVOS上上下下都知道了姚明明跟他们夏总关系不一般，私底下流言蜚语不断，好几个坐台的Omega都提起姚明明都是冷嘲热讽、笑里藏刀。

果然夏瀚宇第一句话就是：“姚明明呢？”

经理见惯了大风大浪，表面上看不出任何不妥，恭敬有加地交代：“夏总，明明请假了，说是发烧不舒服。”

夏瀚宇当然知道姚明明为什么发烧。昨天晚上那么大的雨，他没带伞，刚被自己完全标记后的身体想来又特别虚，肯定是淋了雨才发烧的。

他其实有点愧疚，一码归一码，他本不是容易情绪激动的人，昨晚不知为何就失去理智被欲望支配。他先前还说让姚明明不要来跟他扯上任何关系，却又强迫姚明明直接跟他发生性关系，还害得姚明明发烧。

因此当他站在姚明明的住所前时，犹豫了片刻才抬起手敲响了房门。

过了好一会，门才缓缓打开，夏瀚宇先听到几道压抑的咳嗽声，然后陈旧的木门后露出一张苍白的小脸。

姚明明的脸色实在不太好，嘴唇泛白，呼吸沉重，见到他条件反射般往后退了一步，姿态明显是防备的。姚明明嗓音沙哑，垂眸低声问：“夏先生，有什么事吗？”

他这副虚弱的样子让夏瀚宇心里很不是滋味，姚明明穿着一件宽大的旧T恤，露出精致的锁骨，夏瀚宇喉结动了动，还是先问了一句：“你吃过药了吗？”

笨拙的关心使夏瀚宇的语气听起来有点生硬，姚明明神色微怔，随即勾起一抹自嘲的笑容：“吃过了，夏先生不必特意来提醒我。没其他的事的话，请回吧，我要休息了——”

下完逐客令，姚明明便要关门，夏瀚宇眼疾手快地抵住门，侧身闪进了屋内。他没想到自己好心关心，姚明明居然要赶他走？夏瀚宇何时受过这样的气，心中略有不快，余光却瞥到茶几上放着的东西。

除了水杯和退烧药，还有一盒避孕药。

那盒避孕药已经拆开过了，夏瀚宇这才想到，姚明明可能误以为他那句“吃过药了吗”是在说吃避孕药。

他当然不是这个意思，但误会也误会了，他再解释反倒显得心虚和欲盖弥彰。姚明明站在玄关处紧贴着门板低头看鞋尖，也不说话也不靠近，夏瀚宇郁闷地薅了把头发，他忽然不知道该怎么面对姚明明了。

如果没有昨晚的事，夏瀚宇或许还可以冷静，他以前睡过那么多Omega，但第一次这样不知所措。大抵他还存有一点良知，虽然杀人放火的事没少做，对敌人仇人普通人果敢狠毒，可在感情上却是截然不同的、带着点优柔寡断的慈悲。

眼下还有更重要的事，夏瀚宇决定先放下这些说不清的情绪，他问：“星星来过你这吗？”

姚明明刷地抬头：“没有。”他淡然的脸上立即被凝重的担忧填满，着急地往前走了两步，“怎么了，星星出什么事了吗？”

夏瀚宇本来不想说，但看来也并不瞒得住，而且星星作为他们共同的女儿，姚明明毕竟也有知情权知道她的下落：“星星不见了。我以为她跑到你这里来了……我已经派人去找了，既然她不在这里，那我先走了。”

“我跟你一起去找她。”姚明明毫不犹豫地说，随即弓下腰，一阵猛烈的咳嗽不受控制地爆发出来。

夏瀚宇下意识就伸手轻拍姚明明的背，发出一声很轻的、轻到几乎可以忽略不计的叹息：“你生着病，就别折腾了。她走不远的，应该用不了多久就能找到，你不用太担心……”

“我怎么可能不担心！”姚明明尖声打断他，脸颊因为刚才的咳嗽勉强有了点血色，却像是泛着怒气而红，姚明明嘴唇颤抖，“我还以为，你能保护好她，结果你把她弄丢了——”

这是姚明明第一次在他面前显露出如此激烈的对抗，不同于被强迫时的合理挣扎，这更像是一种不顾一切的直接斗争。夏瀚宇只有短暂几秒感到被忤逆的怒火，随即恍然姚明明说得一点儿都没错。

孩子不见了，身为父母肯定要担心，而他口口声声自认爱女儿，却拦截了姚明明的这种担心。并且比起姚明明，他似乎冷静得过头了。因为他知道，在他庇佑的势力范围内，星星不会出事，他有那么多手下和眼线，有信心很快能找回女儿。他习惯了处变不惊，越大的事越冷静。

但就是这种冷静，使他不像普通的父母那样会因为孩子的事有明显的、失控的情绪起伏，他潜意识里居然把女儿失踪这件事和生意场上的其他事划分到一样的标准里去。夏瀚宇因为自己的冷血薄情而怔忪，姚明明的指责令他哑口无言。

姚明明不再说什么，回房间很快换了一身衣服。还是一件并不合身的T恤，黑色的劣质布料上画着一只有点滑稽的大头猫。姚明明穿着这件T恤就像一个偷穿大人衣服的小孩——实在是他太瘦了，浑身上下好像没有几两肉。他弯腰穿鞋的时候，宽松的领口垂下来，两枚粉褐色的乳尖若隐若现。

昨晚的场景忽然又跳进夏瀚宇的脑海中，姚明明被他压在车垫上侵犯，他附身把姚明明的乳尖含进嘴里舔舐啃咬，就像在品尝一颗缀着奶油的草莓，姚明明红白的唇齿间飘出软绵绵的呻吟……

夏瀚宇立刻把深涩的目光移开，他觉得自己再多看一眼都是对姚明明的一种猥渎。

好在姚明明还愿意跟他一起去找寻女儿的下落。他们先去了游乐园，又辗转到市中心的商场，姚明明一直断断续续地在咳，夏瀚宇给他递水他接过来，却不喝，夏瀚宇知道姚明明又变成那样防御的状态，就也不再自找没趣。

没多久手下打来电话，说找到了星星，定位随即便发到了夏瀚宇手机上。夏瀚宇转头跟姚明明说的时候，发现他的脸色更差了，额头还有豆大的汗珠，表情却是非常忍耐的。

夏瀚宇动了动唇，最后还是没有问姚明明怎么了。

他们到那家麦当劳时，星星乖巧地坐在靠窗的座位上，高大强壮的黑衣男人正端着盘子，把一堆薯条汉堡鸡翅可乐之类的快餐食品放在她面前的桌子上，星星很有礼貌地笑着说：“谢谢叔叔！”

小妮子看到姚明明先是惊喜地笑了起来，笑到一半或许意识到自己偷跑出来的行为会招来责骂，便心虚地低下头，小心翼翼地飞快瞥一眼她的两个爸爸。

夏瀚宇跟手下交代了两句，表示麦当劳的钱到时候十倍报销，姚明明见到安全无恙的女儿时差点想落泪，跑过去紧紧地抱住星星：“星星！”

他检查了一下星星身上，还好没有受伤，只是衣服有点脏。姚明明一颗悬着的心这才放松一些，红着眼责备道：“你怎么回事？怎么不声不响就跑出来？知不知道爸爸有多担心？万一出事了怎么办？”

星星耷拉着小脑袋，姚明明头一次这么凶地对她，她“哇”的一声就哭了，抽抽噎噎地说：“我、我只是想明明爸爸了……我想去找明明爸爸，可是我不认识路，就、就迷路了，我知道错了，明明爸爸对不起……”

她把手中的冰淇淋递给姚明明，可怜兮兮地揪着姚明明的袖子：“明明爸爸别生气了，星星把冰淇淋给你吃……”

女儿小心讨好的样子让姚明明心疼不已，他哪里还舍得怪星星，姚明明捏了捏星星的鼻子，语气软了下来：“以后不能自己一个人跑出来，外面坏人很多，你一个小孩子很危险的知道吗？”

听懂了姚明明的退让，星星顿时破涕为笑，拉着姚明明的手在椅子上坐下来：“知道啦知道啦。明明爸爸，你吃饭了吗？一起吃吧，有好多好吃的。”她兴奋地冲夏瀚宇招招手，笑得很灿烂很幸福，“瀚宇爸爸，过来一起吃呀。”

夏瀚宇其实不太想过去打扰星星和姚明明这样和谐的画面，姚明明跟他待在一起，气氛肯定又会变得微妙的尴尬。但他好像冥冥之中莫名又很向往。

但他才迈开腿，姚明明就猛地跌坐在椅子上，脑袋磕在桌子上打翻了可乐。姚明明的脸白得像一张单薄的纸，汗珠掉下来打湿了餐盘上的餐纸，痛苦地皱着脸。

“明明爸爸，你怎么了？！”星星惊慌失措地尖叫着，小手胡乱地摸着姚明明的脸，“明明爸爸，你脸怎么这么烫？！”

夏瀚宇一惊，快步走过去，姚明明紧闭着双眼，居然晕了过去。他下唇还有一片半干的血，应该是忍耐了很久。

医生从检查室里出来，守在门口的夏瀚宇连忙迎上去。

Beta女医生取下口罩，皱着眉不满地看他：“你是病人的Alpha？”

没等他回答，医生就谴责道：“你知不知道你的Omega是特殊体质？特殊体质的Omega身体虚弱容易生病，更要好好爱护。病人发着烧，又犯了胃病，信息素激素还很不稳定，之前是不是有过激烈的性行为？你这样简直太胡闹了……”

夏瀚宇听着医生的数落，自责又懊悔，在车上他明明早就发现姚明明的异常了，却因为心中芥蒂没有多加关心。而且信息素激素……一切果然还是跟昨晚的事脱不了干系。

挂上点滴的时候已经天黑了，姚明明吃了药尚在昏睡中，夏瀚宇问护士要了条毯子给他盖上，星星拧着眉忧虑地盯着姚明明看，两只手捧着姚明明的手，往上面吹气：“明明爸爸不疼，星星给你呼呼……”

这个年纪的小孩独有的关心方式便是如此，没有任何实质上的用处，但那份温暖足以带来宽慰和治愈。夏瀚宇默然，心中不知为何十分在意，最后还是问：“他为什么得胃病？”

星星吸了吸鼻子：“明明爸爸以前都把好吃的给我，一点也不照顾他自己，经常不吃饭。”她的声音低低的，听起来像动物幼崽的啜泣，“明明爸爸没有钱，交完房租和水电费后，只买的起我的饭。我总是问他，另一个爸爸去哪了，是不是不要我了，明明爸爸都说爸爸去外面赚钱了，赚了钱给我买娃娃……”

夏瀚宇抹了一把星星脸蛋上的泪花，把姚明明的另一只手握在自己手中。冰冷的温度顺着掌心爬上去，路过手臂和胸膛，钻进心里。

一个独身的Omega带着一个孩子该有多辛苦，夏瀚宇看着姚明明的睡颜，缓慢地想，他是不是对姚明明太苛刻了。

可五年前的事终究是一道深刻的疤，哪怕随着时间的推移已经淡去褪色，却依旧时不时隐隐作痛。

那个夜晚迷乱而不堪，夏瀚宇记不清细节，药效太猛，他恍惚自己处在一片白茫茫的大雾中，意识被先天最原始的欲望所蚕食，那股蜜桃味仿佛甜美的毒令他上瘾，他摸到丝绸般光滑紧致的皮肤，有如一块上好的暖玉。

然后他插入、顶弄、撞击，用最激烈最野蛮的方式，进行侵略。他似乎依稀听到Omega的哭声，可他笼罩在蒸腾的浓烈香气中，对一些细碎的信号置若罔闻。

好像一直都只是他单方面在给予姚明明痛苦。可姚明明真的欠他吗？

夏瀚宇发现自己变得不像自己，他居然开始对姚明明上心。

掌心的手指微微动了动，夏瀚宇立刻松开他们交握的手。夏瀚宇不知道自己怎么就鬼迷心窍抓住了姚明明的手，还抓了这么久，最可怕的是，他并不排斥这样稍显亲昵的接触。但夏瀚宇的表情依然不动声色。

因此当姚明明缓缓睁开眼时，并没有察觉到任何异样，他只听到夏瀚宇说：“我去买点吃的。”

姚明明小声而短促地“哦”了一声，伸手把点滴的速度调快了点。

夏瀚宇去医院附近的店里买了碗粥，顺便给星星带了包大白兔。马上就要入秋，晚上的风带了点凉意，夏瀚宇一手提着塑料袋一手拿手机拨电话，站在马路边等红灯。

电话接通时那头的人没说话，在等夏瀚宇先开口。对方叫韩见灵，是个性情古怪的女Beta，是分布在这座城无处不在的地下关系网中很重要的一环，做生意大多看心情。她与夏瀚宇算是旧相识，不过夏瀚宇有自己的人脉关系，一般不联系她。

红灯变绿灯。

夏瀚宇说：“你帮我查一下五年前的那件事。”


	7. Chapter 7

夏瀚宇站在落地窗前抽第三支烟。

韩见灵的消息来得很快，她五年前便听说了夏瀚宇被下药和一个Omega上床，原本就对这件事很感兴趣，虽然夏瀚宇禁止她插手，但她早就多多少少搜集了一些信息。

所有资料传过来的时候，韩见灵还发来一句：“看来洛昀姐说得没错，Alpha果然都不是什么好东西。”

夏瀚宇有点头疼，韩见灵和他姐姐夏洛昀是多年好友，夏洛昀从小到大一直有些仇A，兜兜转转嫁了个Alpha后，时常被丈夫的直A行为气个半死，愈发看家里的两个Alpha弟弟不顺眼。

但当他看完那些聊天记录、转账记录、电话录音和视频后，忽然开始对自己产生质疑。夏瀚宇向来坚定地认为，Alpha的基因优秀、强大，而他又有生杀予夺的能力，因此他高高在上，对Omega轻蔑乃至鄙夷。 

Alpha与Omega之间天生的两性吸引，究竟是好是坏？在这种先天的诱导下，所发生的的一切又究竟是对是错？

真相太简单了，简单到夏瀚宇不愿意去承认，原来五年前，都是他一个人种下的孽果。

他在一意孤行的错误中整整执着了五年。

五年前夏灏丰生日，大手笔包了“瑾色”办派对，夏瀚宇作为他的哥哥，于情于理都要出场。那个时候夏瀚宇已经可以在道上呼风唤雨，多的是人想从他这里获取利益。一个不知死活的小明星买通了夏瀚宇的贴身保镖，往他的酒里加了药。他实在疏忽，轻松中计，头昏脑涨地在附近的酒店随便开了间房。

没等到那个小明星投怀送抱，意外却出现了。夏瀚宇欲火正旺，清楚自己太大意了，但下身胀得发痛，脑袋又混乱不堪，他暂时放弃追究，打算先去冲冷水澡，用物理方式强行解决掉情欲，门铃却偏偏在这时响了起来。

姚明明那时恰好在那家酒店工作，去给叫了客房服务的客人送新毛巾，却不小心走错了房间。门刚打开被铺天盖地的白兰地和柠檬的Alpha信息素吞没，姚明明腿脚发软，踉踉跄跄直接被Alpha拉进了房间。

酒店监控至此结束。

后来的事夏瀚宇很清楚。他因为感到屈辱刻意遗忘了那段情事，但现在他全都想起来了。

他在混沌之中感受到Omega的气息，最后一点残存的清醒的理智也被轻易粉碎，把姚明明按在墙上就开始亲，凶狠地攫取姚明明的唇舌。来不及吞咽的唾液沿着嘴角滑下，夏瀚宇粗暴地扯开姚明明的衣服，火热的吻密密麻麻地烙在姚明明的脖子和锁骨上。

蜜桃味的信息素甜得他无法自拔，裹挟着和普通Omega信息素不同的诡丽奇香，夏瀚宇被迫切狂热的情欲支配，还有一些被设计后的恼怒催化，强暴了姚明明。

在玄关处潦草地做了一次，姚明明意识尚未完全被剥夺，求生的本能促使他想逃，手刚碰到门把，Alpha便死死箍住他的腰，把他半抱半拖拉扯到浴室。夏瀚宇就着姚明明后穴里淌出来的水又把自己粗大的阴茎插了进去，勃起的巨物直抵肠壁深处。

敏感点被碾过，姚明明瞬间软了腰，手臂虚扶着镜子，夏瀚宇在他身后，像一头嗜血的野兽，抽插得又快又狠，肉体撞击的声音在浴室里格外清晰。

起初Omega还发出恐惧的哭叫和凄惨的哀求，但很快向本能屈服，浑身水淋淋的像从水中被打捞出来，晶亮粘稠的体液挂在遍布红痕的腿根和Alpha巨大滚烫的性器上，挺腰迎合夏瀚宇凶悍的侵犯。

浴室里被饱满浓烈的信息素填满，夏瀚宇咬破姚明明的腺体，留下深深的牙印和血迹。姚明明伏在洗漱台上，胸腹和手臂贴着冰冷的瓷砖，后穴却在吞吐容纳着火热的性器，临时标记带来难以想象的快感，他竟然颤巍巍地射了。

那天晚上他们做了四次。

姚明明被折磨得痛不欲生，脸上遍布泪痕，眼睛哭得仿佛快要失明，下面也红肿得不像话，从未被开发过部位却一次性如此过分使用，红艳的穴肉翻出来，夹杂着夏瀚宇的精液和自己的白浊，红白相衬分外淫靡。

最后一次姚明明临近崩溃，夏瀚宇狠狠地顶开他的生殖腔，胀大的结不由分说地锁住腔口，精液满满当当地灌进腔道，姚明明痉挛着抽搐，在灭顶而绵长的快感中晕厥了过去。

第二天夏瀚宇醒过来的时候，姚明明已经逃走了。夏瀚宇暴怒，派手下去追寻姚明明的下落，却得知姚明明买了火车票离开了U城。

这一走就是整整五年。夏瀚宇记恨了姚明明五年，把这场他单方面的施暴归罪于姚明明的别有所图。

事实却是，姚明明根本什么都没有做错，甚至他还是受害者。

夏瀚宇一阵烦躁，烟只抽了两口就灭掉，打算去喝两杯，不知不觉却把车开到了DEVOS，霓虹招牌依然流光溢彩，勾起夏瀚宇几段不美好的记忆，他更烦，索性直接回家。

家里空空荡荡，夏星被夏灏丰带出去玩了，现在也不是家政阿姨的上班时间，偌大的房子里只有他一个人。这样的冷冷清清夏瀚宇早就习以为常，他本就不是喜欢热闹的人，但此刻空旷的安静却不得不逼他去想和姚明明的事。

他从来没有觉得自己亏欠过别人。

姐姐和弟弟的生活富足，夏洛昀结婚前刷他的卡肆意挥霍，买昂贵的珠宝和礼服。夏灏丰爱玩，他就经常送夏灏丰跑车，任由弟弟花天酒地。

生意场上没有对错只有强弱，他轻易决定他人的生死，不存在任何愧疚和心软。刀尖舔血，他要足够狠心，才能护住很多东西。

至于感情，他懒得经历，也不愿耗费精力维系一段并不稳定的关系，因此上床前便谈好条件，床伴想要钱还是其他，或者只是单纯地打一炮。

因而现在，面对这些荒唐事，夏瀚宇不知道如何处理，他甚至觉得有些焦头烂额。

要他对姚明明低头吗？在他的世界里，从来没有“低头”、“服软”这样的字眼，他拉不下脸。他承认错误，但他很难接受错误。

密码锁响，夏瀚宇转头看到夏洛昀柳眉倒竖杏眼圆睁，一进门就怒气冲冲地大喊：“李牧初那个王八蛋！气死我了，我要离婚！”

夏洛昀怀孕四个月，肚子已经显怀，夏瀚宇连忙走过去，小心地扶着她坐下：“别生气，伤身子，对孩子也不好。”

“流了最好，谁要给那个王八蛋生孩子！”夏洛昀还在气头上，口不择言，“我当初怎么就瞎了眼看上他了呢？老娘在这辛辛苦苦给他怀孩子，他倒好，整天忙他的破公司，我想吃个飞机餐他都不给我买！”

“……他想买也买不到啊。”夏瀚宇刚说了一句话，夏洛昀立刻眼刀飞来：“不许在我面前替那个王八蛋说话！我要吃葡萄，你去洗。”

夏瀚宇照顾孕妇情绪，乖乖干活。洗完葡萄回来，夏洛昀在逛淘宝，夏瀚宇犹豫许久还是问：“姐，怀孕真的很辛苦吗？”

“你以为呢？真该让你们这些混蛋Alpha都怀一个试试。”夏洛昀翻了个白眼，没好气地说，“老娘一个Beta都要死要活的，何况他一个Omega。”

夏瀚宇当然知道姐姐说的“他”是指谁。

既然韩见灵知道了他和姚明明的事，那夏洛昀知道也不是什么意料之外的事。夏洛昀向来对Alpha有偏见，如今夏瀚宇搞出这种事来，更是给了她充分的理由以偏概全。夏瀚宇做好了被姐姐痛骂一顿的准备。

果然夏洛昀放下手机，劈头盖脸道：“我问你，他孕吐难受的时候你在哪？他一个人去做产检看到其他Omega都有Alpha陪觉得孤单的时候你在哪？他生孩子前害怕无助却没人安抚他陪伴他，他生孩子痛得要死、生完孩子虚弱敏感的时候你又在哪？你不知道在哪跟Omega做爱呢吧！”

一连串的问句让夏瀚宇根本说不出话来。他确实没有想过这些，Omega本来就是脆弱的生物，孕期的Omega就更没有安全感了，更应该需要Alpha的陪伴才是……

“他一个人把小孩带大多不容易啊，又没什么钱，自己活下去都很难了，还要养一个孩子，那得多苦啊。我每天都想有人陪，还爱胡思乱想，他连个说话的人都没有。唉，想想就觉得好可怜。”

许是孕期情感泛滥，夏洛昀的表情恻隐不已，转而又对着夏瀚宇愤慨地责问道：“你呢，你做了什么，把人家弄得那么惨，你还好意思把女儿抢过来，谁给你的脸啊？你就是个渣男，渣A！”

夏瀚宇有点郁闷：“你是我姐，怎么还替他说话……”

“你管我替谁说话？谁是渣男我骂谁。”夏洛昀剥了颗葡萄吃，把自己的手机扔到夏瀚宇面前，点开淘宝购物车划拉两下，“这些这些还有这些，用你的钱买。”

夏洛昀购物完，心情好了不少，她到底挂念血缘，终于冷静下来不再说气话：“瀚宇。”她叹了口气，“于理，这事是你做得不道德。于情，我是你姐，当然还是向着你的。何况你们之间本来就是误会，你虽有错，但不至于……总之这件事是你自己做定夺。”

“……我也知道。”夏瀚宇心烦意乱，闷闷地撕着嘴皮，“但事情毕竟发生了……”

“姑姑！”夏星忽然响起的声音打断了他们的对话，小妮子拿着一根棒棒糖，坐在夏灏丰手臂上，惊喜地喊，“姑姑你来啦！”

“姐，你怎么来了。”夏灏丰也很惊讶，弯下腰把夏星放下来，揶揄道，“不会又跟姐夫闹别扭了吧？”

夏洛昀一听又有点火大：“别在我面前提那个王八蛋的名字。”她冲夏星张开手臂，语气马上变得温柔，整个人散发着柔和的母性光辉，温和地笑：“星星过来让姑姑抱抱。几天不见，小丫头又变漂亮了。”

话题就此搁浅。夏瀚宇刚理清的一些头绪又钻了回去，变成一团纠缠不清的乱毛线。

这是算不清的一笔烂账，夏瀚宇明白，虽然一切起因自然是误会，有人给他下药，姚明明走错房间，他便误以为姚明明对他心怀不轨。但他先前给姚明明带去过肉体上的伤害和精神上的摧残却是实实在在的。

他想，要补偿姚明明吗？可是又用什么方式，用钱，还是……

夏星跟夏洛昀讲了一会话，忽然想到了什么，在夏灏丰提回来的袋子里翻找了几下，然后跑过来，两个小马尾一甩一甩的，把一个卡通狼的挂件呈到夏瀚宇面前：“瀚宇爸爸，这个送你！这个小狼是我下午跟小叔逛街的时候买的，我觉得它很像瀚宇爸爸。”

夏灏丰总是爱给夏星买这些小玩意逗她开心，夏瀚宇原本对这种在他看来幼稚的东西无感，但看着女儿邀功似的的表情，他还是拿过那个挂件：“谢谢星星。很可爱。”

“瀚宇爸爸~”夏星抱着夏瀚宇的手臂，窝进他怀里，长长的睫毛扑闪，语气乖软地撒娇道，“星星最近乖不乖？”

夏瀚宇揉了揉她的头发：“星星最乖。”

“那我什么时候可以见明明爸爸呀？”夏星仰起头，扁着嘴小声说，“明明爸爸之前说，只要我乖乖的，就可以见到他，我好久没见明明爸爸了……瀚宇爸爸，你是不是跟明明爸爸吵架了？你把他追回来好不好？”

之前夏星也提过姚明明，明里暗里地表示想他们一家三口团聚，那时夏瀚宇还对姚明明存有偏见，对夏星的话全都含糊其辞。他并不想谈论有关姚明明的话题，但也不愿对孩子甩脸色。夏星敏感，隐隐约约察觉到夏瀚宇不想提及姚明明，后来就很少说，如今也是边说话边偷看夏瀚宇的神色。

女儿满含期待地看着自己，眼睛里像有一簇小小的光亮，夏瀚宇心底有轻微的触动，一瞬间似乎有千万个念头在脑海里打架，可是面上终究没有表现出来。

他无声叹了口气，捏捏夏星的脸：“乖，我们不说这个，好不好？”

夏星眼里的光暗下去，她失望地低下头：“好吧。”

姚明明洗完澡，准备入睡。

近来他在DEVOS的工作忽然轻松不少，脏活累活都不让他干，接待的也都是些有素质的客人，经理更是对他照拂有加。他不敢多想，每天兢兢业业地干好本职工作，尽量减少和同事的接触。

月初结算时，工资却多了将近一倍。姚明明把多的钱另外存起来，一分也没有动。这些事只能和夏瀚宇联系上，可姚明明又不懂夏瀚宇为什么要这么做。

只有女儿一直让他放心不下。

自那次星星走丢以后，姚明明已经将近两个月没有见过女儿了。那天在医院挂完针，夏瀚宇送他回来，分别的时候星星趴在车窗上眼巴巴地盯着他看，脸上全是挽留和不舍。姚明明的心像被针扎一般疼，亲了亲星星的脸，转过身的时候眼泪一下子就流了下来。

沉钝的敲门声突然响起，姚明明疑惑都这个点了会有谁来找他，脑海中倏地浮现起前两天新闻上说的入室抢劫案，紧张地抓了扫把移步过去开门。

打开门的瞬间，冷不丁眼前覆盖上大片阴影，随即一个温热的东西压了上来。姚明明踉跄了一下，稳住身形后尚未反应过来，鼻腔里立即充斥着浓郁的血腥味。

姚明明吓了一大跳，愣愣地扶住满身是血的男人：“你……”

“别报警，别去医院……”夏瀚宇的声音很轻，“让我睡一会……”


	8. Chapter 8

夏瀚宇醒来的时候，对着出租屋破旧的天花板发了一分钟的呆。

伤口被简单处理过，绑了绷带勉强止住了血。他手臂中了两枪，腹部一枪，还有一枪打在小腿上，好在都没有伤及要害，只是疼痛令他短暂失去知觉。夏瀚宇摁亮手机屏幕，凌晨三点四十六分。

十月三十一，程昇六十大寿，夏瀚宇和程屹经过数周的密谋，计划在程昇的生日宴上取他的命，但程昇早就料到程屹会趁机对他动手，因此将计就计布下天罗地网，只等夏瀚宇和程屹主动送死。

不过夏瀚宇考虑周全，不是没想过这种可能性，便和程屹商量准备了Plan B。刺杀一事虽然过程非常坎坷，但也不算很失败。程屹在夏瀚宇的掩护下拼死一搏，程昇当场中枪身亡，夏瀚宇却也在混战中身受重伤。

失血过多意识涣散之际，夏瀚宇想的居然是，如果他今天要死，也要见姚明明最后一面。

于是他就来了。夏瀚宇破除千难万险，甩掉四面八方追杀的人，拖着自己残破的身躯，来了姚明明这里。来了却有点迷茫，不知道自己为什么要来见姚明明，难道是想跟姚明明说一声“对不起”？

中枪的地方一齐发功，疼得习惯了伤痛的夏瀚宇也有些支撑不住，他脑袋昏沉，不太适合继续思考这些。他给下属发消息传达指令，告知事情败露，自己现在身处何方，安排该如何处理后续棘手的问题。

刚发完所有讯息，房间的门被推开，姚明明拿着一杯水进来了，他贴着门，努力把他们之间的距离拉得最大：“你醒了。”他抿了抿唇，迟疑道：“那个，信息素……”

因为流了很多血，夏瀚宇的身体机能变得脆弱，潜意识里信息素根本不受控制，流窜得整间屋子里都是，柠檬的酸和白兰地的烈，混在一起特别刺激，迅速占领了这一方不大的空间。

夏瀚宇想到他们之间敏感的关系，立即收敛了信息素。姚明明方才紧绷的脸色稍微有所舒缓，走过来把手里的那杯水递给夏瀚宇，目光在他的腹部停留了几秒：“你……真的不用去医院吗？”

“等下去。”夏瀚宇把干燥的唇贴上冰凉的杯沿，开裂的唇瓣沾了点温热的水，终于不再那么难受，夏瀚宇解释说：“受这么重的伤，一个人去医院，容易被跟踪，怎么死的都不知道。”他停顿了一下，“两个人也是。”

他没把后面的话说下去。眼下说不定程昇的势力正在医院埋伏，只等他自投罗网。夏瀚宇带去程昇生日宴的手下都死了，如果他不等人接应，一个人贸然跑去医院，必定是死路一条。

他不想连累姚明明。

但其实他三更半夜莽撞地跑来姚明明家，就是在给姚明明带来危险。夏瀚宇想不明白，自己到底为什么就出现在这里了呢？姚明明有什么值得他挂念的，还是说他真的开始想弥补姚明明了？

姚明明点点头，他困得眼睛都快要睁不开，想打哈欠又硬生生忍住了。大半夜的一个Alpha留在自己家里，总归是放心不下的，姚明明都不敢合眼，生怕又发生什么。

但——姚明明自嘲地笑了笑，反正夏瀚宇应该也看不上他吧。

只是他不知道，夏瀚宇为什么受了伤要跑到他这里来。他也不知道，为什么看到夏瀚宇浑身是血的时候，他心里会突然觉得很疼。

不过既然夏瀚宇来都来了，姚明明也想借机说清楚一些事。他从钱包里抽出一张银行卡，是夏瀚宇很早以前给他的那张：“DEVOS多的工资，还有你之前让我做手术的钱，都在里面了。我说过，我不会妄想不属于我的东西。”

姚明明还穿着睡衣，纯色，浅浅的蓝，布料看起来很劣质，袖口长出来一截，姚明明的指尖就藏在那里面。

这算什么，彻底断开联系吗？夏瀚宇想，可是你身上还有我的标记。

夏瀚宇忽然就不想跟姚明明算这么清，这回他不需要理由，他就是单纯地这样想，所以他说：“给你你就拿着。”语气中有自己都没察觉到的理所当然。

姚明明原本垂着的头抬起，他看着夏瀚宇，认真地说：“我拿着这些钱良心不安……”

夏瀚宇打断他：“那你想怎么样？非要跟我睡一觉才能接受这些钱？”

空气于是沉寂。姚明明捏着银行卡的指尖用力到泛白，他复又把头低下去。夏瀚宇看不见姚明明的神情，只在心底责怪自己，说话不经大脑，怎么一碰到姚明明就变得心浮气躁，竟然又开始讲这些话。

好像他们之间谈论的除了女儿就是性，根本没有任何其他话题可以聊。

外面在下雨，一场秋雨一场寒，这间简陋的出租屋阴冷潮湿，连空调都没有，被子也很单薄，夏瀚宇关心的话在喉咙处滚了一圈还是没有说出口，转而问：“你想不想见星星？”

姚明明倏地仰头，眼底的震惊和渴求一览无遗。他对夏瀚宇的话似乎难以置信，消化了好一会，才满怀希冀地小声问：“可以吗？”

“我今天白天不在家。”夏瀚宇边穿衣服边说，“刚好周末星星也不上幼儿园。如果你想见她，我让人把她送过来。”

手机屏幕此刻亮了一下，消息送达过来。下属已经到了，就在楼下，随时等候夏瀚宇差遣。

夏瀚宇穿好了衣服，下床的时候伤口发狠地痛起来，他差点没站稳，姚明明下意识就扶了他一把，随后立即收回手。夏瀚宇看着自己被姚明明触碰过的地方，说：“那上午十点，星星过来你这边，晚上再回去。”

像他突兀地来一样，他也瞬间决定要走。

房子不大，夏瀚宇腿长，几步就可以走完。他的步子不疾不徐，仿佛不曾受伤一般，呼吸也很平缓。姚明明跟在他身后，沉默地把他送到门口。

夏瀚宇关上门前，听到姚明明说：“夏先生，谢谢你。”

然后那道门关上了。楼道里年久失修的声控灯坏了有一段时间了，夏瀚宇站在一片黑暗中，伤口又隐隐作痛，他胡乱地想，有什么好谢的呢。

见女儿也需要道谢吗？星星是我的女儿，也是你的女儿。星星是我们的女儿。

时至今日，他终于愿意承认这个事实。

十一月的第一天，是个阳光灿烂的大晴天，夏星小朋友穿着自己最喜欢的小裙子，抱着一只史迪仔玩偶，欢欢喜喜地跳下车，冲司机挥挥手告别：“陈伯辛苦啦，陈伯再见！”

然后她在一大片明媚的阳光中欢快地跑向姚明明：“明明爸爸！”

姚明明蹲下身给女儿一个大大的拥抱，眼角眉梢全是笑：“宝贝。”

夏星亲了一口姚明明，小手捧着姚明明的脸傻笑着看了半天，然后郑重其事地把那个史迪仔玩偶举起来：“明明爸爸，这个是我上个星期特地让瀚宇爸爸买的，送给你！”

史迪仔睁着两只黑溜溜的大眼睛，摸起来很舒服，模样也可爱极了，姚明明惊喜地接过：“谢谢宝贝，我很喜欢。”

姚明明一夜没睡。夏瀚宇说要让他见星星，他兴奋得睡不着，夏瀚宇走后，他辗转反侧半天，原本浓烈的困意顷刻间烟消云散，索性不睡了等天亮。

两个小时前他给经理打电话请假的时候，经理爽快地准了假，还意味不明地说了一句“夏总已经交代过了”。姚明明挂了电话，心中五味杂陈，但他没心思去细想这些，或者说，他不敢去异想天开。

“我之前跟瀚宇爸爸说想见明明爸爸，感觉他不是很高兴的样子。”夏星嘟囔道，伸手去牵姚明明的手，“但是瀚宇爸爸就是嘴硬心软，还是让我见到明明爸爸啦。也不知道什么时候可以三个人一起……哎呀算了，不管那些了，明明爸爸，我们去吃麦当劳吧，我要吃冰淇淋、薯条、菠萝派，我要去看电影，还要去游乐园玩！”

“好，星星想干吗就干吗，都听星星的。”姚明明摸了摸夏星的头，她今天披着头发，手腕上套着一根粉色的发绳。姚明明取下那根发绳，熟练地给夏星扎了个低低的马尾。

也只能是这样。姚明明苦涩地笑，除了夏星的要求外，他想不出任何夏瀚宇会主动提出要让他见女儿的理由，毕竟在夏瀚宇心里，是非常讨厌他的。

不过好在也是见到了，姚明明是真的很感谢夏瀚宇愿意给他这个机会，哪怕和女儿只有一天的相处时间，他也觉得无比珍贵。

他和星星度过了很平凡但很开心的一天。

先去吃了夏星最喜欢的麦当劳，夏星给他喂蘸了甜酸酱的小鸡块，再去游乐园，买了Hello Kitty的氢气球，玩过山车和旋转木马，然后看了场动画电影，最后回家。

这样的日子过去常有，平淡的温情，但因为穷，苦日子仿佛熬不到头，所以不会在一天内安排这么多娱乐活动，快乐也是需要分期的。如今这样普通的快乐却显得奢侈，不知道下一次见面会是何年何月，到晚上的时候，姚明明简直要舍不得跟夏星分开。

出乎姚明明意料的是，晚上是夏瀚宇亲自来接夏星。

开门时姚明明脸上跟夏星嬉闹过留下的笑还没来得及收回去，夏瀚宇脸色正常，表情冷淡，姚明明下意识就去看他的腹部。夏瀚宇穿一件薄毛衣，看不到绷带，看起来不像受了伤的样子。

“星星，回家了。”夏瀚宇说了一句，夏星捏着史迪仔的大耳朵，不情不愿地央求道：“再玩一会嘛，我和明明爸爸还有好多话要说。”

姚明明还围着围裙，他刚做好了饭菜，实在不想浪费，看着夏瀚宇，犹豫着问：“要不要吃个晚饭再走？”他斟酌着又补了一句，“你也还没吃吧？”

他只是想多跟女儿待一会。姚明明虽然抱有一丝微小的希望，却也没有真的想过夏瀚宇会同意。

然而夏瀚宇说：“好。”

姚明明添了一副碗筷，把四菜一汤端上桌。他和夏星坐同一侧，夏瀚宇坐在夏星的对面，只吃自己面前的菜——一盘朴素的韭菜炒蛋，光吃韭菜不吃蛋，连旁边鲜香的排骨汤都不喝一口。

夏星看不下去了，夹了一块红烧肉到夏瀚宇碗里，恨铁不成钢地说：“瀚宇爸爸大笨蛋，别光吃菜了，吃肉呀，明明爸爸做的红烧肉可好吃了。”

夏瀚宇把韭菜炒蛋里大半的蛋都挑给夏星，咬一口碗里那块色泽红亮的红烧肉，唇齿间尽是酥烂的醇香，红烧肉味足汁浓，香嫩可口，糯而不腻，确实很好吃。

“明明爸爸，星星明天上幼儿园，放学了你可以来接我吗？”夏星拿起一只炸鸡腿，真诚地询问，“星星现在在中心幼儿园上学，那里的老师和小朋友都很好，但是他们都没见过明明爸爸。”

一直沉默的夏瀚宇终于开口了：“夏星。”

一般夏瀚宇喊她全名，要么是在警告，要么就是要教诲。夏星立即警觉，怕被剥夺下次见姚明明的权利，也不再得寸进尺，泄气地撇嘴：“好吧好吧，不说了就是了……”

姚明明猜到会是这个结果，眉眼间的期许也卸了下去，他嘲笑自己方才居然在天真地期望什么，拿起空碗给夏星舀排骨汤，安慰地说：“宝贝，喝汤。”

“谢谢明明爸爸。”夏星感恩地道一句谢，然后捧起碗，咕咚咕咚地喝汤。

狭小的客厅里一时间只剩下夏星喝汤的声音。姚明明做了好一会思想斗争，最终还是也给夏瀚宇盛了一碗排骨汤，轻轻放在夏瀚宇的右手边。

夏瀚宇说：“谢谢。”

姚明明愕然地看了一眼夏瀚宇。夏瀚宇已经低下头，拿起勺子喝了一口汤，没有再说任何话。他大多数情况下都游刃有余得有些淡漠。

那两个字好像没有出现过。但刚才夏瀚宇确确实实对他说了“谢谢”，姚明明心底有点诡异的、不恰当的感觉。

他还以为夏瀚宇不喜欢喝排骨汤。他还以为夏瀚宇不会理会他的好意。

夏星怏怏不乐地在幼儿园门口等夏瀚宇。

星期一，她又要上学，虽然幼儿园里有好吃的好玩的，有和蔼的老师和亲密的朋友，但总比不上在家里安逸舒适。

何况她今天还跟一个小男孩吵架了，小男孩口无遮拦，说夏星没有妈妈，从来都是爸爸来接。夏星气得快哭了，差点跟小男孩打起来。幼儿园老师大张旗鼓，说要请家长，电话打给夏瀚宇，夏瀚宇对老师讲话向来客客气气，言语间却隐约有意表示这种小事是幼儿园管理不当。

最后夏星和小男孩在老师的劝解下都给对方道了歉，但夏星到现在都很生气，又想到昨天她提出要让姚明明来接她放学时，夏瀚宇那隐晦的阻拦，便更加不高兴，在心里的小本本上给夏瀚宇狠狠记了一笔账。

这个小本本上昨天才有夏瀚宇的“罪状”：“11月1日，晴，夏瀚宇，大坏蛋，不让明明爸爸接我放学。”今天又加了一条：“11月2日，晴，夏瀚宇，大坏蛋，不来幼儿园为我出气。”

夏星正气呼呼地记仇，忽然看到远远地有一个身影快步地朝她走过来。夏星愣了两秒，喜出望外地大叫：“明明爸爸！”

幼儿园老师见到生面孔，以防万一还是礼貌地问了句：“您是？”

姚明明笑着说：“我是星星的家长。辛苦老师了。”

夏星把心里的小本本上的那两条有关夏瀚宇的坏话都擦掉，又重新写：“11月2日，晴，瀚宇爸爸，大好人。”


End file.
